Be Careful What You Wish For
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Things don't just happen, that's what Raphael learned as he stared down at Leonardo's wounded body. Because of a new mutant, Raphael's wishes are always granted. He hurt Leo. He almost hurt Mikey. If he doesn't stop this soon who knows what he'll cause. Like Donnie says, be careful what you wish for! -A short story (Warning: brother fluff and bad injury)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had, like, a beautiful yet sad idea for a story! It centers on Raphael and Leo more than any of them but I still like to balance the characters! :D**

**Warning: There might be a bit gory imagery, or not so much as gory as the injuries are terrible. And also, this is going to be a short story, like maybe a 4-shot ;D Or 3 depending on the plot. And the last warning is I made the villain and OC, and I hope I did well enough, I just really wanted to focus on the moral of the story.**

**Please enjoy and do let me know what you think! I love to hear from you! **

* * *

They raced their way down the sewers, chasing after each other in what almost seemed like a game of tag. Leonardo was in front, smiling every now and then at Raphael, who tried to catch him.

Donatello and Michelangelo were in the back, chuckling to each other as they had planned an attack on their older brothers. Unbeknownst to Raphael and Leonardo, the two snuck into the shadows while they ran ahead still trying to capture and evade each other.

"What kinda trainin session is this anyway?!" Raph growled as he missed Leo again. Leo chuckled.

"Who says we aren't just having fun?" Leo asked with a smirk. Raph scowled.

"I'm not having fun!" Raph complained while he jumped off the wall and almost face planted trying to grab Leo, who laughed hard. Raph glared and ran faster.

But then they both paused, noticing Mikey was too quiet and not making any comments. Their eyes widened to find the two youngest gone. Then they began to panic.

That is...until the two younger turtles pounced on the older ones with a battle cry and laughter. Michelangelo caught Raphael and Donatello caught Leonardo.

"What the?!" Raph cried while he and Leo laid dumbfounded on the ground. Mikey and Donnie high three'd each other and laughed together.

"We won! We won!" Mikey jumped around excitedly while Donnie nodded, his gap tooth showing. Leo looked at Raph, who growled and got up. Donnie helped Leo up and was still smirking.

"Don't do that ta us, we thought ya got lost!" Raph growled while Donnie rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." Donnie apologized while Leo smiled. Raph shook his head.

"Guys!" Mikey yelled and they looked. He was staring at something in the sewer room. They followed him and saw something that looked like a deep pit, filled with sewer water. But not like the one with the drain. "What is it?"

"Who knows?" Leo wondered out loud, while Donnie investigated it. Raph crossed his arms, uninterested.

"It's not a drain?" Mikey asked peering over the top.

"No, the drains in the sewers are bigger, plus there are no levers!" Donnie said matter of fact, finger in the air. The brothers rolled their eyes at him.

Mikey and Donnie kept inspecting it while Leo was looking around. Raph sighed while leaning against the nearest wall. He blinked in surprise to see a golden coin near the crease of the corner near him.

He picked it up and inspected it. It was just solid gold, no design. He rose a non-existent eyebrow and turned to his brothers. "Hey guys, look at this, I found gold!"

They rushed to him with awed expressions. "You found the pirate's treasure!" Mikey beamed and Raph rolled his eyes, making sure they didn't snatch it.

"Maybe it's a well?" Leo said aloud, looking at the 'well' again. Donnie blinked in surprise.

"In a sewer? Who'd wish down here?" Donnie asked with a small smirk. Mikey and Raph snickered when Leo blushed.

"Well, never mind...just saying.." Leo replied crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

"Throw it in and make a wish!" Mikey giggled while trying to snatch the coin, Raph growled and pushed Mikey away, stumbling in the process. "Ow!"

"Yeah if only my wishes come true." Raph rolled his eyes dramatically and pushed Mikey's face away when he tried to attack again. But this time he landed into Don.

"Hey, watch it Mike!" Donnie complained and pushed him too, who stumbled into Raph, stepping on his foot. Raph growled and stepped back, but tripped backwards, the coin falling into the sewer water below with a 'plop'. Leo just stared at the scene. Raph half leaned over, Mikey on the ground and Donnie blinking in surprise. It was pretty funny.

"Look what ya did!" Raph glared at Donnie, who sweat dropped.

"It was just a coin!" Don argued back, feeling annoyed. Leo rolled his eyes and helped Mikey up.

"Not tha coin, ya pushed Mikey into me!" Raph complained while brushing his arms off.

"Let's just go back so Master Splinter doesn't hit us..." Leo laughed a bit nervously at the thought and the possibility of a fight between Raph and Don. Mikey was nodding.

Don shrugged and turned, Raph just nodding with a scowl, following his brothers and slapping the back of Mikey's head for trying to snatch from him earlier.

All four had failed to realize the golden glow that suffused inside the 'sewer well'.

* * *

They entered the lair and, just as promised, Master Splinter was waiting for them, tapping a foot on the ground with a narrowed glare. They began to sweat bullets.

"S-Sensei...hi.." Leo said lamely. Splinter rose an eyebrow at them, crossing his arms, the glare still there. "W-What are you doing up..?"

"I woke up to make tea." He answered while looking disappointed. "Why did you not tell me you were leaving the lair? You know how much it worries me to just find you four missing."

"We were playing tag!" Mikey beamed, but still a bit nervous. Raph face palmed this time while Don and Leo sighed, shaking their heads.

"Tag?" Splinter echoed with a bit of surprise. "You were playing tag?"

"Yeah, we chased each other! Me and Donnie got Leo and Raph!" Mikey giggled and Raph growled.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Splinter's face for a second then he put his hands behind his back. "As punishment for not informing me..."

The turtles stood straight, eyes wide as their Father approached them. They tensed when he was right in front of them. He leaned to Leonardo, who was the first closest. He then flicked him on the head hard. "Ow!" Leo rubbed his forehead, surprised. Mikey giggled but Splinter then flicked him even harder. Mikey yelped.

Don and Raph were just surprised when they were flicked. "That's it..?" Don asked and then got whacked with the cane. Mikey and Master Splinter stifled laughter.

"I must go rest now since I know you're safe and home." Splinter said, looking a bit disappointed again. They bowed their heads and watched their Father disappear into his room.

"A flick? Really? That's new!" Donnie blubbered out loud, rubbing his head. Leo nodded while Mikey was still stifling laughter.

"Whatever, I'm out." Raph waved while going towards his room. His brothers watched him leave and then just shrugged to each other.

Once in his room Raph thought about the coin. What kind of coin had no design? Not one that he's seen. It seemed to be real gold, but that couldn't be right. Something about the coin made him really want it, though he couldn't place why. It was just there.

'A sewer well?' Leo had called it. Pfff...what a laugh! Raphael began to laugh out loud slightly at his thoughts. The thought of their being a wishing well in the sewers was just too much!

Raph sighed after laughing and shifted, closing his eyes. He was too tired to think anymore, he'd get up later.

* * *

He did it again. He threw a water balloon straight at Raphael's face. Michelangelo sweat dropped when Raph seemed to have fire around him, his temper flaring. He hardly got one foot out of his bedroom door before being attacked.

"I swear to god Mikey, I'll strangle ya!" Raphael growled dangerously. Michelangelo's eyes widened but only slightly as he had a nervous grin and sweaty palms. The orange branded turtle backed up slowly as Raph approached him, fists clenched.

"Raph, think about what you're doing!" Mikey cried as he backed away some more. Raph flat out ran after Mikey, who shrieked and ran for his life.

In the dojo Leonardo sighed, losing focus on his kata when he heard Mikey shriek. Surprisingly Donatello was in the dojo too, hanging out with Leonardo.

"Those two never stop, huh?" Donnie asked looking out the door. Raph had grabbed Mikey and forced him on the ground.

"No, they don't." Leo sighed again and they both sweat dropped when Mikey licked Raph's face, who was horrified, and ran into the room with them.

"Help!" He screamed with a happy grin. Raphael, after his initial shock, growled and came rushing in the room. Donnie frowned when Mikey used him as a shield.

"Can you guys go play somewhere else?" Leo asked, annoyed as he was in his kata position.

"Play?!" Raph asked with wide eyes, unbelieving. "I'm not playing!"

"I am!" Mikey giggled happily.

"My point exactly." Leo replied. Donnie rolled his eyes and tried to step away from Mikey. Once he did Mikey gasped and ran away in the room, laughing the whole time while Raph just looked tired and angry.

But Mikey flailed his arms around and wouldn't stop giggling, obviously having the time of his life. Donnie and Leo couldn't help but smile at this.

"Jeez..." Raph glared, a bit tired from all the running. Mikey was a big ball of energy that could rival a sun. Leo just continued to smile through his kata and Donnie snickered at Raph. "Sometimes I just wish the little nutball would collapse like the rest of us."

"That would be a change." Donnie grinned at the pure possibility, watching Mikey run and send them grins.

"A good chan-" Leo was interrupted by a loud thud. They all looked, startled and was stunned to see Mikey had landed sprawled out on the ground, unmoving.

For a second they stood there stunned, waiting to see if he was playing with them. But there was no movement.

"Mikey!" They yelled in surprise, rushing to his side. Donnie put a hand on his plastron and was relieved to feel he was still breathing.

"What just happened?!" Leo demanded, feeling confused. Raph looked at Donnie with a scowl.

"He...he just collapsed..." Donnie trailed off while examining for injury. Raph and Leo shared a look of surprise. "He was fine a second ago...and he just collapsed."

Raph felt weird about the whole thing. He hadn't actually wanted his brother to collapse...was it because he wished for it...? No, not possible! That only happens in movies..!

"Michelangelo!" They jumped in their shells. Splinter immediately rushed to their side upon seeing their fallen brother. "What happened?"

"He was running around and giggling Sensei, nothing seems to be wrong!" Leo explained still a bit freaked out. They were all on their knees with Mikey's head in Leo's lap. Splinter rubbed Mikey's head and he groaned, baby blue eyes fluttering open.

"...Uh...ugh...guys?" Mikey questioned, sitting up. They gave him space. He blinked. "What...what just happened?"

"You passed out." Raph told him, cocking his head to the side with a scowl still. Mikey blinked again but this time his baby blue eyes were wide.

"I did? When did that happen?"

"Just a second ago." Donnie answered, looking at his brothers who were now a bit worried. Mikey looked confused but then grinned.

"But I feel fine!" He cheered while Splinter rubbed his head. He smiled and the brothers just sighed, somewhat in relief.

"Just..calm down the excitement?" Leo asked and Mikey nodded his head, a smile on his face still. "Good.."

"Come with me, Mike." Donnie ordered, helping him up. Mikey pouted but both Splinter and Leo insisted he be examined, just in case. So the two youngest left, leaving the rest of the family in confusion.

"He probably wore himself out." Raph pointed out when he saw his brother's face. Leo seemed to consider it and shrugged, but Raph saw the appreciative smile and smirked back.

"Yo, dudes where ya at?!" Casey's voice drifted in the lair. Splinter sighed, rubbing his chin.

"In the dojo Casey!" Raph called out while Leo watched Splinter leave to go back to sleep. Casey and April entered the dojo with a smile, though April looked annoyed at him. "What's up?"

"Nothin much man." Casey grinned, looking at April.

"Where's Don and Mikey?" She asked suddenly curious.

"Don's checking on Mikey because he just passed out a moment ago." Leo frowned. April and Casey looked towards Raph with surprise.

"Why ya looking at me?" Raph asked feeling offended.

"Because usually when Mikey gets hurt it's your fault." April pointed out and Raph crossed his arms and glared.

"Actually it's usually Mikey's fault." Leo sighed and Raph nodded.

"Oh, hey we brought the new set of Robo Mega Force Five tapes." Casey jabbed a thumb to the lair's entrance. Leo and Raph grinned.

They all walked out and into the pit together. They placed the first tape in and just as they did Mikey came running out and hugged April.

"Mikey!" April laughed and Don practically floated to her side while Casey rolled his eyes. "Hey Donnie."

"H-Hey April..." Donnie replied shyly. Leo looked up from playing the tape.

"So, everything's good?" He asked trying to downplay his worry for his baby bro. Mikey beamed and nodded. Inwardly Raph sighed in relief.

"He seems to have just collapsed. So I told him he needs to go sleep early tonight." Donnie pressed while Mikey groaned into April's shoulder, who giggled and patted his shell.

"We have the new episodes," Casey announced and Don snapped his head up and beamed. Mikey gave a victory cry and jumped into Raph's lap.

"What the?!" Raph growled and stared in disbelief when Mikey kissed his cheek and dodged a hit, flying to the other side of the couch. Raph grabbed a pillow and launched it at Mikey's face, who gave the girliest shriek.

Immediately April, Casey, Don, and Leo bubbled out into uncontrollable laughter. Raph smirked when Mikey's green chubby face turned red.

Well into the first episode the screen kept pixelating. Raph felt his eye twitch when it didn't come back on. Leo and Mikey groaned while Casey beat at the TV.

"Watch it cavemouth, I fixed that!" Donnie complained. Casey and Donnie glared at each other.

"Ugh, I just wish it would back on already!" Raph growled in anger. He choked on his next rant when the show suddenly came back on with no problems. Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Raph is a wizard!" Mikey giggled waving his arms around. "Way to go!"

"That wasn't weird or anything.." April said looking at Leo, who shrugged.

"At least it's back on..." Donnie sighed while rubbing his head. Casey and Raph stared at each other and then just shrugged too.

_'This is beginning to become weird...' _Raphael thought, feeling somewhere in the back of his mind, something was wrong.

* * *

Two days later the turtles were roof hopping, on their nightly patrol. Leonardo was in front, as usual, concentrating. Donatello was on his left, scanning the area. Raphael was on his right, deep in thoughts. Michelangelo was strangely quiet, but he was jumping off everything he could find.

They stopped on top of a rundown antique shop. Leo looked up to see his brothers bored and one very thoughtful, which was almost disturbing because it was Raphael and not Donatello. "Well guys...looks like it's going to be a fast night."

"Lame!" Mikey groaned. Donnie sighed and let his shoulders slump. Raph just looked over the building.

"Wait, guys, it's the Purple Dragons!" Raph blinked with wide eyes. Leo gasped and rushed beside him, Don and Mikey behind them.

Peering over the edge you could see the Purple Dragons trying to break into the old antique shop they were standing on.

"Why would they break into a shop that's out of business? An antique shop too?" Leo questioned out loud.

"Something is probably worth something in there. Antiques can be valuable you know." Donnie added and they just stared at him. Raph looked eager and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's thrash some dragons!" Raph grinned. Leo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Raph, hold on. Let's plan this through-"

"Plan this through? Leo, it's the _Purple Dragons_. Mikey could beat them alone...well maybe.." Raph said and smirked when Mikey glared and yelled 'hey!'. Leo frowned and Raph wrenched his shoulder away. "I'm going!"

Raph jumped down and snuck inside. The brothers paused and looked at Leo. They heard shouting and Leo sighed, nodding to the two youngest. They followed Raph, but they didn't see anyone. Leo panicked slightly.

"Follow them!"

They rushed towards the back. But when they got there they seen Raph, only the Purple Dragons were not there. Raph was cursing and stomping his feet.

"What the heck happened?!" Donnie yelled in confusion.

"I saw them run but they disappeared in a van!" Raph growled back, glaring at them. Leo frowned heavily.

"You lost them?! Now we don't know what they stole or what they wanted!" Leo complained. Raph's eye twitched.

"Are you blaming me Fearless?!" Raph demanded, feeling his temper flare. Mikey looked at Donnie and they both took a step back.

"Yea, because of your recklessness we weren't able to make a plan! And then you lost them!" Leo barked getting close to Raph's face.

"Hey back up Leo!" Raph pushed him away and Leo glared. "It's not my fault your plans don't work!"

"My plans don't work?! We didn't make a plan, let me remind you, because you _ran off_!" Leo hissed while Mikey unconsciously grabbed Don's arm.

"Guys, come on-" Donnie was about to stop them but they both glared at him with white eyes. Donnie stopped instantly and he heard Mikey whimper in annoyance and sadness.

"I wouldn't run off if you would just listen to me every once in a while!" Raph turned back to Leo, glaring intensely now.

"Why should I listen to you when you don't even _try_ to listen to me?! Huh?!" Leo argued while crossing his arms. Raph felt himself dangerously angry and he finally snapped.

"You don't know anything! You just won't admit that you're a terrible _older brother _and a horrible _leader_! Sometimes I wish you would just _go_! I wish you were _gone_!" Raph breathed heavily. He turned after seeing Leo's twist of surprise and pain. And he stalked off into black nothingness, growling the whole way.

"Leo?" Mikey breathed, stepping forth when he saw Leo just staring in space. Donnie was so stunned, though he should have expected this to happen given Raphael's temper. But still... "Are you okay?"

"No...I...I just... need to _go_ for a minute..." Leo whispered while running and jumping away, shoulders slumped. Then he was out of sight. Mikey felt his eyes water as he looked at Don.

"Crap, they are both out here and emotional!" Don swore again under his breath. Mikey's eyes widened. "I'll calm Leo down, you get Raph?"

"Dude, you want me to die tonight?" Mikey groaned. Don looked serious and Mikey sighed. "Okay..I got Raph.."

"Call me when you've calmed him down. Or find him, whatever, just call." Donnie ordered. Mikey nodded and then they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Go...he just wants me to go, huh?!" Leo growled. He sighed and glared at the rooftop he was on.

After a few calming minutes he sighed again, though this one hurt. He was feeling hurt in his chest, it ached. His own brother thought he was horrible. Maybe he was. His own brother thought he was a terrible older brother...and he was.

They all used to get along so well...they were so close, probably closer than most brothers their age. It always had to do with the fact that they understood each other. Only they knew the pains of being a mutant freak...of being a turtle. They were the only mutants that were turtles...except Spike...but still. They lived together for years.

Leonardo sat on the edge of the roof and looked down. The night sky twinkled with stars. He was practically 20 feet in the air. He watched his feet dangle over the edge, he was staring hard. His mind drifted off to a childhood memory with Raphael.

_"Ra'fel!" Six-year-old Leonardo called out in anger. Raphael had pushed him down, frustrated because Leo could do the kata way better than him. He was always better than him._

_"What?!" Raph turned and saw Leo rubbing his knee, tears in his eyes, his face twisted in stubborn refusal. His knee had rubbed against the carpet and he had a bad carpet burn. Raph's face fell like lightening. "You okay Leo?!"_

_"No," Leo complained and pushed his brother away when his knee began to throb. Raph blinked in surprise. Leo felt the tears going down his cheeks. He wasn't crying because of the pain, not really, but because Raph pushed him down for no reason. Why was he so mad at him anyways? "Go away Raph."_

_"No.." Raph said stubbornly and plopped down next to his brother. Leo looked at him and then he blinked. Raph looked angry but guilty. "Shud I get Donnie?"_

_"No, I'm okay..." Leo muttered while touching his knee. It burned and he hissed a little. Raph's eyes widened and he went to stand but Leo stopped him, clenching his arm. "Why did you push me down?"_

_"..." Raph looked away, hugging his knees. Leo blinked in surprise._

_"Raph?"_

_No answer._

_"Raph, c'mon don't ignore me..."_

_No answer. Leo frowned heavily. He did the thing he knew only Mikey was allowed to do.._

_"Raphie?"_

_"Don't call me that!" Raph turned with a couple of frustrated tears in his eyes. Leo gasped. "I just...hate that you can do kata's better."_

_"Really?" Leo blushed looking at his hands. "I thought I was bad!"_

_"No...and Sensei likes you more..." Raph felt more frustrated tears go down his cheeks and he hid his face. He almost gasped when warm arms wrapped around him and Leo was hugging him, smiling warmly._

_"Sensei loves us all Raph. I love you too and you are strong than the rest of us!" Leo told him and Raph blushed badly. "I'm sorry I started a fight, you're usually right Raph."_

_Raph just blushed more and sunk into Leo's arms. Leo had not failed to see Raph's comforted expression like Raph thought he did._

"No...this is wrong...I overacted. I need to talk to Raph.." Leo said lifting his head, feeling lingering tears at the memory.. After all...he was right, sort of. He never listened to Raph, even if Raph never listened to him.

With a sudden determination Leo stood up, brushing his thighs. Then all too soon a golden light caused Leo to shield his eyes. What was that? "Donnie?"

Suddenly he felt weight pushing at him slowly. His eyes widened. What was that thing? Leo couldn't push back, like his body just wouldn't do it. He began to panic.

Stunningly the light sent him over the edge of the tall building with much heavy force that Leo didn't see coming. Leonardo screamed at the top of his lungs as he could only watch himself collide with the unforgiving concrete nearly headfirst.

Stars blackened his vision. '_Gone... I wish you were gone...'_ Leo felt pain suffuse every ounce of his head and down his spine. He could only moan in a raspy way. He couldn't move.

_'Horrible...Terrible...' _Then, as he felt warm and could hardly feel anything past the aches, a single tear made its way down his cheek and landed on the ground._ 'I wish you would go!'_

With sudden anxiety and fear, Leo realized he was dying. _'No, oh no, no, no! I can't die, not now, the guys...they need me...I...I don't want to die alone!'_

_I wish you were gone!_

"LEO!" Donatello gasped in pure horror as he jumped down next to his wounded brother. His throat clogged up and vomit made its way up his throat, but Donnie did not release it.

A bloody puddle was forming beneath Leonardo. His deep blue eyes dulled and not focused. One of his arms was dangling in an awkward angle behind his shell and it looked like he broke his hip. There might also be rib damage, not to mention what the fall might have done internally.

Donnie forced himself to stay calm as he could and not cry as he quickly tried to assess every inch of injury, wondering if it was safe to move him. Donnie was shaking. "L-Leo...?"

"Heeeee..." Leo wheezed out in a lowly manner. Donnie's heart constricted. God, he's alive...but he's in so much pain. Donnie couldn't help but sob out now.

_'Mikey, I found Leo but he's hurt! Like very hurt! Call April and Casey I'll need every help I can get! Make sure Raph knows...' _Donnie quickly sent the text since he knew he couldn't speak right now.

"Okay bro...I'm so sorry, I'll have to move you..." Donnie whispered.

"Eeeeeee..." Leo replied, his eyes still not moving and his mouth barely moving. Donnie sobbed harder as he grabbed Leo's head around his neck as softly as he could. "Aaaaaaaaaaa..."

Donnie gasped as he saw the side of Leo's damaged skull. He cried like nobody's business. He had a bad skull fracture, it was a miracle it wasn't worse than it was. But it was looking more like Leo was gonna die..his big brother was gonna die...

_'WHAT?! I'm on it! I found Raph, what happened?! Never mind, get him to the lair now!'_

Mikey's text, Donnie sighed and more tears poured down his face. He carefully lifted Leo's body, his awkward limbs falling to the sides.

"Heeeeee..." Leo breathed out wheezily. Donnie worked his way to the closet manhole cover and dialed on his phone, contacting his loyal robot friend.

"M-Metalhead, c-come in t-t-the Shellraiser n-n-now, h-hurry!"

Donnie hung up and cradled Leo close. Leo was whimpering in a wheezy manner and it was heartbreaking. Who knows what happened? What if the person that attacked him comes back?

Leo was really warm now, he wasn't sure if it was death, loss of blood, or just Donnie himself. He was glad that he wasn't alone anymore. He could tell by Donnie's voice that he was not well off. He was probably going to die. He'd rather have all his family here, but if he died in Don's arms that'd be better than alone. Though it would forever scar poor Donatello, and Leo didn't want to do that.

Suddenly the ShellRaiser pulled up and the door opened. Donatello worked himself and Leo inside. "Back to the lair Metalhead!"

Donnie was surprised that he had stopped crying, sort of, and was in shock. But he was determined not to fail his brother. Leo wouldn't fail them, nor would he stop until the last possible moment. Right now Leo wasn't dead, and he was still awake, sort of. And that's all that mattered to Donnie.

* * *

**POOR LEO! *anime tears* Poor Raphie too, oh my god it was so hard to hurt Leo, but it's the moral of the story, ya know?**

**The next chapter will be amazing! But please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate any and all support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback and support for my new short story. Hope you like this one, warning though its long. XD**

* * *

Mikey jumped down a building and saw Raph cursing up a storm. It took like 10 minutes to chase the turtle down and Mikey was annoyed. Yet after their fight Mikey was scared to anger Raph more.

Mikey jumped down close, but not too close, to Raph. Raph jumped and then glared at Mikey. "What?!"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Mikey cocked his head, looking annoyed again. "You hurt Leo, Raph."

Raph felt briefly guilty but was still glaring and shaking his head. "It's always my fault right? I'm the bad one, the horrible one with an attitude."

"I never said that did I?" Mikey demanded, feeling angry now. "No one said or says that about you Raph!"

Raph looked up surprised. Mikey was angry? He rubbed his face and sighed. "Mikey...you wouldn't understand..."

"I never do, right? I never understand? I might not Raph, but I know that Leo didn't deserve what you said. No one does..." Mikey looked sad now and Raph's heart clenched. He tightened his grip on his crossed arms.

"Ya...well..." Raph muttered. A beep from a phone was heard and Mikey muttered too. Raph glanced up when Mikey gasped in a horrified manner. He stood close to Mikey. "Mikey?"

He showed the phone, tears in his eyes. _'Mikey, I found Leo but he's hurt! Like very hurt, something's wrong and its bad! Call April and Casey I'll need every help I can get! Make sure Raph knows...' _

Raph gasped and it clogged his throat. Mikey choked on a sob and sent a reply. They both looked at each other. Leo needs them.

"Hurry we gotta call April and Casey! I got April, you call Casey!" Mikey yelled with wide eyes. Raph nodded numbly and reached for his T-Phone. He heard Mikey already talking to April, Raph called Casey with shaky hands.

_"Man, dude...do you know what time it is...?" _Casey greeted with a lazy voice. Raph felt his whole body tremble and for a moment he thought he couldn't talk.

"C-Casey get to the lair! L-Leo's hurt! Don...needs your help!" Raph tried to yell but it was like a broken record. A pause and fast shifting was heard on the other side. Casey knew it was no joke.

_"On my way." _With that the connection was broken. Raph looked at Mikey, who was sobbing already. Raph grabbed Mikey's head and pulled it to his plastron.

_'I wish you were gone...' _

_'No...No..I never wanted that! That's not what I meant!' _Raph screamed in his mind.

Mikey and Raph rushed clumsily down the next manhole, praying for their blue branded older brother the whole way down.

* * *

Splinter stood at the entrance, his chest constricted. He felt something was...off. He didn't have to wait long because Donatello came out with Metalhead, carrying a much wounded Leonardo. "My son!"

Donatello was not sobbing, but you could tell he had. His mask was damp and his body was shaking even now. Splinter rushed to them and put a paw on Leo's head. Splinter looked more worried than ever, seeing the large head wound.

"Hurry Sensei, can you take him to the lab? Place him on the cot?" Donnie asked in almost a whisper. Splinter nodded and grabbed Leo in his arms, careful of his limbs and most importantly his head.

As he rushed to the lab Splinter began to panic, Leo was hardly breathing and he sure wasn't awake. "Leonardo...my poor son.."

Grabbing materials out of the cabinet, Donatello rushed over to the cot and started his work of hooking Leo to machines. One monitored his heart and the other helped him breath.

"Can you get me some bandages, alcohol and towels?" Donnie asked in a rushed tone. Splinter rushed to the cabinets and grabbed exactly what he needed before rushing back.

Donatello was rushing to finish with the machines. He grabbed the towels and pressed one carefully over Leo's right side, where his head was hit. It already began to soak up more blood.

"LEO!" Mikey and Raph yelled anxiously. They rushed in the lab. Mikey had stopped at the door and Raph ran to the cot. He looked at the damage and gasped, Splinter had to grab his arms so he wouldn't crush the cot with his bare hands. "No...no Leo! NO!"

"Guys, I need to concentrate!" Donnie complained, body still shaking as he was working on examining his limbs.

"Do what you need, Raphael, you and Michelangelo go and wait outside" Splinter ordered.

Raphael wanted to complain, wanted to fight against the idea, but his mind was so numb and his body was so sick at the sight of his dying brother. He had turned when Splinter gently pushed him towards Michelangelo, who was staring in horror, tears running down his face.

Raph finally got out of his funk, somewhat and grabbed Mikey's hand to pull him out with Raph. Hearing the faint dying sound of the heart monitor was too much.

Splinter frowned and went to close the lab doors. Raph looked at Mikey and he looked back, both hoping that wasn't the last time they seen Leo. Mikey began to sob into Raph.

It was only 12 minutes later when April arrived with Casey, both had paper sacks in their hands. Casey handed them over to April when they entered the lair because he knew he could not go in and see Leo.

April rushed inside and they heard yelling and pleading, along with an erratic heart monitor.

Mikey sobbed again, it coming out in shaky breaths. His head was on Raph's leg, since he was sitting on the couch, and Raph's arm was resting on the side of his shell. Raph, himself just glanced up at Casey.

"Dude, it's going to be okay. Raph? You hear me?" Casey frowned while walking up to the two turtles. Raph nodded and was frowning downwards.

"I told him to go...I did...but this isn't what I-" Raph choked on his next words. Mikey sobbed again and Raph put a hand over his eyes. Casey frowned sadly and sat next to them, not sure how to comfort.

"Leo is strong, he will pull through." Casey tried but the two turtles just continued to be silent with their cries.

Meanwhile Donnie wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had successfully handled Leo's broken right shoulder, it was set right again and wrapped up tight. His right hip, he didn't know what to do really.

Right now he was waiting for the x-ray results, while trying to keep Leo alive. He couldn't breathe on his own anymore, April was monitoring it though. Splinter was on the sidelines watching and waiting for any orders. His heart was still too weak for Don's liking.

Don carefully replaced the bloody towel with another one, but was slightly pleased that the blood wasn't coming out as much. It had only dampened one and most of the second. "Donnie?"

"Yea April?" Donnie turned and gasped when April showed him that the x-rays were complete. Donnie rushed to the computer and stared at the damage. "Oh no..."

Three of his ribs were cracked on the right side, which obviously the side he fell on, but at least they hadn't broken off or punctured anything. "What is it my son?"

Donnie began to tear up and his shoulders shook. "He...He has a depressed skull fracture..not too depressed since his shoulder too some of the impact as well..."

"W-What does that mean?" April asked fearfully.

"I have to do surgery on Leo, to fix his skull so it can heal properly. And that's just his skull...his hip is fracture too but lucky for him the femur wasn't dislocated and won't require surgery. His shoulder was fracture along with being dislocated. Both the hip and shoulder have to take time to heal. About his ribs...they will cause him pain for awhile but there's nothing to do but let them heal. His worse injury is his skull...I..."

Splinter put a finger to Donnie's lips to get him to stop talking, but his ears were downcast. "We will do what we can. What do you need for the surgery, my son?"

Donnie took a big shaky breath and turned to April. She smiled slightly and he went to his computer, writing on his notepad. He walked up to her after, watching Leo.

"I-I need antibiotics, like Amoxicillin or Ampicillin. I need a few IV bags and clean needles, he's going to need a blood transfusion."

April nodded with a worried frown. She studied the list and decided she'd take Casey. "I'll call if you need anything else or if I get confused."

He nodded and she immediately rushed out. Donnie made eye contact with his siblings. Mikey was sleeping with his head on Raph's thigh, Raph was also sleeping.

"My son, how are you going to do the blood transfusion?" Splinter asked, watching the rise and fall of Leo, connected to a breathing tube, because he couldn't breathe himself. It was like a robot.

"Raphael and I share the same blood type." Donnie said out loud, his voice low but his gazed fixed of Michelangelo. "But Mikey is the only one that shares Leo's blood type."

Splinter looked down. Michelangelo hates needles, and he was a wreck from seeing Leonardo just once. But hopefully he can pull himself together.

Donnie went to Leo and sighed. Leo was gonna be in so much pain. He placed a hand on Leo's leg, carefully, and began to bandage his thigh and hip best he could. He heard a weird hiss come from the tube and shot up. But then suddenly, Leo flat lined.

"LEO!"

It was a blur before Splinter's own eyes. Donatello was working anxiously, trying to revive Leonardo. Yelling in the distant alerted him that Raphael and Michelangelo were in the lab now, both shouting for Leo to stay strong for them.

He was also aware when Michelangelo had grabbed his robe. Splinter finally looked down and blinked. Mikey was crying heavily and rubbing his head in his rob trying to say something. Splinter rubbed his head, face still stunned.

"CLEAR!" Donatello shouted, pushing Raph away as he shocked Leo. Raph was crying up a storm, surprisingly, and gripping Leo's right hand. "No, no Leo don't do this to us!"

"Leo, you can beat this!" Raph cried alongside Donnie. Mikey clenched Splinter's robes and was still sobbing his little heart out.

"C-CLEAR!" Donnie shocked him again but nothing. Splinter felt himself being held up by Mikey, who gasped. It was like a physical bow. "LEO COME ON!" Donnie screamed. He ran to the cabinet and jabbed Leo in the heart with adrenaline.

Silence...

Nothing...

Who knew silence was so painful? So suffocating. Donnie stared with wide eyes. Raph was squeezing Leo's hand. Mikey was still holding their Father up, but was gasping. Donnie sobbed, placing his head on Leo's plastron, beating on it, willing him to wake up.

"Leo, Leo please. We need you Bro, please, no, get up!" Raph cried. "I didn't mean what I said. I _wish_ you were here, I _wish_ you would get better! Please!" Raph choked on some sobs desperately trying to find ways to make it better.

...

….

…

..

.

.

_Beep_

Donatello looked up so fast it hurt. _Beep_. Their eyes widened as the heart monitor slowly went up, his pulse was back but weak. The adrenaline worked, but in Raph's mind, so did his wish.

"Leo, don't eva do it again..." Raph sobbed while laying his head on the cot.

It wasn't too long after that scare that April came back with Casey. Both were horrified when they were told what happened.

"How long..?" April choked out as Donatello was hooking Leo up to an IV that held the antibiotics and was getting the anesthesia ready for surgery.

"Two minutes..." Donnie whispered. Raph hadn't moved and Mikey was finally able to help Splinter stand straight. "He was gone for two minutes..."

April and Casey looked at each other worriedly. April helped Donnie with another IV and a blood bag, so it would be ready when they need it.

"Mikey," Donnie said out loud so he could hear, he was still prepping the surgical equipment. Mikey looked up, feeling lost and tired. "I'm going to need you after the surgery, you gotta give Leo some blood."

Mikey's eyes widened and he stared at the blood bag. He hated needles. Looking to Leo, sudden determination and will made the fear fly away. But Mikey only nodded at Donnie, who gave a small smile.

Casey had to grab Raph and physically pull him away from Leo. He also grabbed Mikey and the three left the other three to tend to Leonardo. Casey tried to distract his friends with an uplifting movie.

"Hey Mike, can you get us some sodas?" Casey grinned slightly. Mikey nodded, getting up to do just that. Casey looked at Raph, who had his head buried in his hands. "Raph, man, you okay?"

Raph shook his head and his shoulders shook. "I've never seen you this shook up." Casey tried to smile but he was worried.

"M-My fault...its m-my fault..." Raph whispered, still hiding his head. Casey frowned. "T-The coin...t-the w-wish..."

"Listen, I have no idea what you mean, but it's not your fault Raph, I definitely know that and so does Leo. You'll see." Casey growled putting a hand on his shell. Raph looked up slightly, his eyes bloodshot. "Sorry, I'm no good at touchy feely stuff."

For once Raph laughed softly. "Same here, thanks man..." He socked him in the arm but he was sloppy and Casey laughed.

"Sure man...anything for a friend." Casey grinned. Raph smiled but looked towards the floor. "You know...this one time I got in a huge fight with my little sister, then her and my dad got in a car crash. Scared the life outta me, ya know?"

Raph turned to him, surprised. "What did you do?"

Casey blushed and he pouted, crossing his arms. "I...well I actually cried..."

Raph grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, man, I thought I lost them. I didn't want them to go with that being the last thing I said to them." Casey frowned while looking down. Raph felt his chest tighten and he looked down too.

"I completely understand what you mean." Raph sighed and grabbed his head. Casey patted his shell and smirked. "Seriously, thanks Case."

"No problem dude." Casey laughed.

"I got sodas..." Mikey came into view, his baby blue eyes dull, his face twisted into a quiet frown. Both Casey and Raph looked at each other and nodded. When Mikey sat down next to Raph they both grinned. "What's wrong with you two?"

"I just finished confronting Raph over here. It's time to get out of this funk!" Casey yelled, standing straight. Mikey looked surprised and even Raph looked up. "We just got to stop whining and crying cause Leo needs us! Let's do what we need to do to help!"

Then all of a sudden Mikey and Raph laughed at him. Casey blushed and brought his arm down that he had been pointing towards the lab's closed doors. "What?!"

"N-Nothing! It's just...nothing!" Mikey cried with happy tears. "Thanks Casey!" Raph laughed harder and grabbed Mikey's shoulder. Casey blinked but then smiled.

* * *

It took Donatello nearly 4 fours to fix Leo's skull, guiding through as slowly as possible so he didn't mess anything up. Donnie just wished someone else could do it. He hated working on his older brother like this.

His hip and shoulder were bandaged, not to mention his shell and middle plastron was wrapped in bandages. One IV was hooked up, keeping Leo hydrated, courtesy of April. The other was keep antibiotics in his system.

"Donatello, you need to rest. You have been working non-stop all night." Splinter said resting a paw on his head. Donnie pressed on however. April was asleep in Donnie's desk chair, a blanket loosely hung on her.

In the lair, Casey was asleep half dangled on the couch, Mikey was asleep on Raph, both somehow on the ground.

"He...he needs...blood...now.." Donnie whispered to him. "W-Wake...Mikey?" Splinter sighed, but nodded and stood up nonetheless.

Donnie could feel his eyes closing, the steady heartbeat coming from Leo's heart monitor was comforting. He had almost flat lined again during surgery, but they kept that from Raph, Mikey, and Casey.

"Donnie...?" He opened his eyes to see Mikey hovering over him, looking at Leo with semi-tired eyes. Donnie rubbed his eyes. "How is Leo?"

"Stable, for now. The surgery was a success and-" Donnie was hugged hard by Mikey all of a sudden. Mikey was full on awake now and crying happily.

"You did good Donnie, you did. You saved Leo." Mikey praised. Donnie hugged Mikey back and cried too. He knew that, but hearing it was different. Donnie smiled slightly.

"H-He's not totally out of the dark Mikey, he needs blood and you're the only one here with his type." Donnie whispered. Mikey nodded but held him closer.

After a couple of minutes Splinter smiled and readied Michelangelo for the needle, but he hardly felt it. Donnie pulled a chair right next to Leo, because Mikey would like that.

So Mikey sat beside Leo as the blood began to slowly pool in the bag. Splinter was right beside Leo, laying a supportive hand on his bandaged head. Donnie smiled.

"Leo...?" They turned to see Raph stumbling into the room, eyes half open. "'S Leo?" He slurred. Donnie and Mikey smirked.

"He's fine, for right now. The surgery was okay, he will be bedridden for a long time though." Donnie explained. Splinter nodded and Mikey looked up at him, surprised.

"How long?" Raph asked, more awake with wide eyes. Donnie sighed, pausing only when they heard a creak of the chair Mikey was sitting in. He was trying to shift to get more comfortable, trying not to look at the blood coming into the blood bag.

"Well he fractured his skull, shoulder, ribs, and hip..." Donnie trailed off, frowning. I'd say at least a couple of months...maybe more depending how corporative he is."

"Leo is gonna hateeee that." Mikey slightly grinned at the mental image of Leo trying to get out of bed. Raph and Donnie nodded in agreement while Splinter gave a small chuckle.

"He won't let us go out without him either." Raph said with a scowl, downplaying the worried atmosphere. "Gonna be trouble."

"He's going to be itching to see what we're doin all the time!" Mikey giggled slightly, watching Leo instead of the needle or the bag. Leo looked peaceful, not happy of course, but the antibiotics and medicine reduced his pain a lot.

Donatello and Raphael surrounded Leo while smiling, continuing their talk of Leo's recovery, hoping that he could somehow hear them and stay strong throughout the process.

It was soon after their talks began that they started to feel better, they even began to laugh. Splinter left to sleep since it was now 3:43 in the morning. None of the turtle brothers' believed they could sleep the first night anyways.

Shortly before Splinter left Mikey was done giving the first blood bag for Leo's blood transfusion, which Donatello started right away. Raph was staying close to Mikey because it was the first time he had to give blood and Donnie said he could get dizzy, since he was so small.

"I'm not so small..." Mikey protested while Donnie worked at Leo's side. Raph smirked down at their baby bro. He sounded a bit tired and his skin was paler.

"You're the smallest of us, Mikey. Just let your body readjust, if you get up you could have a dizzy spell." Donnie rolled his eyes but glanced up slightly, meeting Raph's gaze. They had a silent communication, Don practically telling Raph to watch out for Mikey. After all, Don couldn't watch both.

"Yes, Dr. D." Mikey said with a silent slurring laugh. Raph chuckled slightly, but seemed a bit worried. Donnie noticed this as well.

"Why don't you get some orange juice?" Donnie offered. Mikey smiled wide and went to get up but Raph pushed him down.

"Not you, baby brat. I'll get the OJ." Raph grinned, trying not to freak Mikey out. Mikey nodded while smiling at Raph.

After Raph came back everything was quiet and they tried not to let the silence bother them, but they weren't used to it. Mikey was silently sipping at the orange juice, which they were forcing him to do.

"All done..." Donnie wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled slightly. Mikey and Raph looked up lazily. "Now, I'll just have to keep monitoring him, make sure his body works right with the antibiotics."

"So, he's gonna be okay?" Raph asked crossing his arms. He was sitting on the end of Leo's bed.

"So far, yes. There's still no clear right now, things can go bad after surgery, which is why I have to monitor him." Donnie sighed rubbing between his mask.

"But, ya will get tired doin that Don." Raph pointed out with a scowl. Donnie frowned and went to protest. "Can it Don, we'll take turns, ya got ta sleep sometime."

"Fine..." Donnie said, absentmindly rubbing his chest. Almost instantly both him and Raph looked over to see Mikey asleep, arms crossed on the cot, close to Leo's face. They both smiled. "He seems to have had no problems from giving blood."

"That's good." Raph sighed while laying down next to Leo's feet. He closed his eyes but was still listening to Donnie. But Donnie didn't say anything and soon Raph felt himself falling asleep too.

He was surprised when he felt a cover fall over him to his shoulders and he could hear the way his younger brother's voice warmed when he said, "Goodnight Raph, love you..."

And somehow Raph just wanted to cry.

* * *

A few hours later, April and Casey woke up. Both decided to skip school if only for that day, even though they tried to convince Casey to go to school cause he needed it.

Leo was pretty much the same throughout the next couple of days. He was motionless, even with his face. It was a bit scary because they only thing that moved was the rise and fall of his chest, only thanks to the breathing machine.

As promised they all took turns watching Leo, so someone was always in the lab with him. That way he wouldn't have to go through recovery alone. They all did certain things to pass time when alone with Leo.

April was first to watch Leo and she had covered him with a comforter, since he seemed to be having chills and a fever, thanks to the antibiotics working his body. She would rub his face affectionately and tell him stories about high school. She figured he'd appreciate something different.

Then Splinter would take over after morning training. He would tell Leonardo how proud of him he was, every time, and then recall memories of the brothers' childhood.

Donnie would distract himself by telling Leo about his experiments and telling him how good he was doing, or what he should stay strong with. He had hoped that Leo would still be able to walk again since the hip wasn't too bad.

Casey brought him news about Space Heroes every now and then, which surprised everyone at first, but then he would tell horror stories of his hockey games.

Raph basically was the quietest one. He's apologized most of the time for what he said and the arguments they ever had. He would compliment Leo, which he knew he would get a kick out of.

Mikey was surprisingly shy with Leo, cause he didn't know what to say, or if Leo could even hear. But he was still optimistic and read Leo all his favorite comics and colored him pictures as gifts for when he woke up.

It was now the third day since Leo's attack. Raph fell asleep in his room because Donnie forced him too. Don and April were with Casey in the pit, while drinking hot chocolate and Splinter was meditating for Leo's recovery.

Mikey was currently on his 'shift', reading one of his comics and currently hooked up, giving some more blood. It was the final one, Don had said, and it was only nessicary because Don wanted to see how Leo fared with the first blood transfusion.

"And then they went back to the lab, where the aliens cut the poor dude open and looked at his stomach..." Mikey was paling as he read the comic, shaking. But he was careful with the needle in his arm.

He stopped and looked at Leo. He would twitch every now and again, by that it was usually his mouth or fingers, sometimes toes. "They studied him and all his organs...jeez dude, I don't know if I can read this!"

Mikey giggled slightly to himself, shielding the comic from his view as he looked at Leo again. Mikey stared. The blood was almost above halfway then Donnie would make him drink orange juice and force him not to move.

Mikey shook his head and picked up the comic with new determination to help his brother, picking up where he left off.

* * *

**What did you think? :) Poor Leo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for delays, I try. My computer's internet needed to be updated and I only have internet at campus...so..yeah.. :D I'm going to update 'Only You Can' real soon so any fans of that story, please be paitent! :)**

** But please enjoy this!**

**I'm glad you all love/like it o far! That makes me happy! ^_^ Please forgive my OC mutant, it was mainly the boys I'm focusing on.**

* * *

Pain. It was there and it was constantly throbbing, especially in his temples. It was like someone was crushing his head, hammering his hip and pulling his shoulder.

What happened? He tried to move, but he couldn't, his body denied him any movement at all. He was only thankful that the pain didn't seem as bad as he thought.

He's alive. He didn't die. Relief, sweet relief! But his brothers...where are they? Open your eyes, he commanded himself. He struggled to move his eyes, he was tired of staring into black nothingness.

Distantly, he was hearing something. So he focused on the noise. He couldn't tell what it was. He struggled again, focusing. Beep? There was beeping? He heard something else and pushed on to hear.

It was clearing. "...studied him...jeez dude...read this!" Mikey? It was Mikey! He wanted to see him. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to talk and reassure them that he was there.

"I wish you would wake up soon dude. Or at least move, you hardly move! It's like the machine keeps you alive or something.."

What? Leo felt himself go cold. Was it really that bad? Well it felt bad, but _that_ bad? No. He realized with a start that something was in his throat. A breathing tube? Is that what Mikey was talking about?

"Sorry, I know I'm the happy one, but dude, it seriously sucks seeing you like this. Please wake up, or at least move soon."

Leo wanted to cry at his baby brother's tone of voice. When has he ever been that sad? Mikey never gets that sad. Leo fought with himself to move, he wondered if he was though, he couldn't feel it.

"Heeee..." Leo hissed, surprising himself. Was he moving? That was him, right?

Meanwhile Mikey glanced down, his eyes gone wide and in the confusion he had dropped his comics on the floor clumsily. Tears welled in his eyes. Was that Leo?

"Leo? Dude?!" Mikey asked, leaning forward as best he could, but it felt uncomfortable with the needle in his arm. "Please, talk to me!"

"Heeeee..." Mikey gasped as Leo hissed again, his fingers twitched but nothing else. But it was something. Something that finally happened in the last 3 days since his fall.

"Leo, I missed you!" Mikey sobbed rubbing his head on Leo's arm. He looked up, the lab door was open. He mustered his loudest voice. "Guys! GUYS! GET IN HERE! _Guys!"_

Don, April, and Casey looked up with stunned horror, thinking something was wrong. Mikey was in tears. They ran in there as fast as they could, along with Splinter and Raph, who seemed to have just appeared from thin air.

"Mikey! Leo!"

"Mikey!"

"Michelangelo, what happened?!" Splinter asked in worry. Don checked Leo over, but everything was the same. Raph was in front of the sobbing Mikey.

"H-He...h-he..." Mikey sucked in breath through a runny nose. Raph went to shake him but Mikey clutched onto him in a desperate hug. "He...he talked to me! He tried to a-at least!"

"What?!" April cried in surprise. Casey had gasped and locked his gaze on Leo. Raph and Don looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Leonardo...?" Splinter leaned forward over his eldest and put a paw on his chest carefully. "Are you with us, my son?"

Silence.

"Heee..-eeee..." Leo hissed, a horrible wheezing sound. Mikey sobbed in joy again and Raph gasped, one arm around his baby bro and the other on his mouth. April and Casey hugged each other in the heat of the moment and Don cried out in joy.

"Leo, thank god! I'm so happy you're responding!" Donnie smiled happily and Splinter smiled too, putting another paw on Donnie's head.

It briefly looked like Leo was trying to smile. He still couldn't move, or open his eyes. His body felt very heavy. Donatello didn't care about that, not right now anyway, his older brother was alive and he was awake!

"Are you in any pain, Leo?" April asked when he hissed again, but it sounded more painful. Leo wanted to shake his head, he wanted to cry out in frustration. He couldn't even open his eyes or move his mouth. He could only sit there and hear whatever the guys were saying. April looked at Donnie questionably.

"Why can't he move Don?" Casey asked with a worried gaze.

"He can't move cause of the heavy damage to his body. His brains gotta get used to what happened to him. For a while it will remain still to prevent further damage." Donatello explained with a small smile. April and Casey looked at each other and blushed when they noticed they were still holding each other.

"How can he tell us when he is hurting?" Mikey asked while fidgeting with the needle in his arm. After a disgruntled look from both Don and Raph, he had turned to look away from Leo.

"I am not sure..." Don sighed this time while slapping Mikey's arm to get him to stop messing with the needle. He looked at Leo uncertainly. "Still there Leo...?"

"Eee..." Leo hissed quietly. Donnie smiled and then patted his forehead.

"Don't worry bro, you'll get better really soon." Donnie rubbed circles on his hand. Raph stood there awkwardly while looking at his wounded brother.

Leo inwardly frowned. He was going to get better? That was good. Maybe he's just being impatient but he wanted to see them. Now.

"My son, I am happy you are awake but you need you're rest. Do not despair." Splinter assured his eldest. Everyone looked confused at first. "I sense that his spirit is restless and anxious."

"Well yer gonna be just fine, Leo!" Raph assured feeling a little amused.

"Maybe we should let him rest..." April said while looking at her hands. She looked at Casey, who smiled. "Why don't we go get some ice cream..?"

"Sure, you guys want some?" Casey asked surprising them with his politeness. He rolled his eyes at their expressions.

"We're good. Thanks Case."

"In that case, we will check on ya tomorrow morning before school." Casey grinned and April nodded, a sincere smile on her face.

"Thanks guys." Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Splinter nodded after them as they left. Splinter turned to his other sons.

"I believe you are done, Michelangelo." Splinter observed the bag which was full of his blood. Mikey looked up with tired eyes and nodded, letting his Father take the needle out.

"You're doing great Mikey." Donnie smiled when he seen Mikey glancing at Leo. Mikey looked up, slightly surprised, but then he smiled warmly.

"Thanks, D."

"Donatello, go fetch your brother orange juice. Raphael, come with me for a moment." Splinter ordered softly. Raph looked up, surprised and Donnie simply shrugged, walking off.

"Wait...what?" Mikey asked in a slur.

"Stay." Splinter simply said as he turned, Raph looked at Mikey and then simply walked away, feeling confused.

Leo also felt confused. What's going on? What is Mikey doing 'great' on? What's finished? Why does he need orange juice and why does it sound like Raph's in trouble? He can't rest now, he needs answers!

"Heee...iii..." Leo hissed and Mikey snapped towards him, jumping slightly at the louder hiss. Mikey stood and swayed, hanging on to the cot, halfway standing. He decided to sit back down.

"Leo, you okay dude? Wait...uh, speak to me if you are okay." Mikey groaned, holding his pounding head. Leo felt worried.

"Neeehhh..." Leo half groaned half hissed. Mikey smiled slightly. So he understood and he talked. So that means he's okay.

"Good, d-don't scare me...like..that bro.." Mikey breathed and clenched the cot with one hand. "Dude...giving...giving blood...bites..is it supposed to feel this bad?"

Blood? He needed Mikey's blood! That makes more sense now. But is he okay...? Is Raph okay?

"Dude, your nose is bleeding!" Mikey gasped in alarm. Leo panicked at the sound of his voice. He was bleeding?! What did that mean!?

Mikey forced himself up in alarm, worried for his older brother. But the pounding got worse and so did his body. He groaned and fell forth. He was unprepared for the way he hit the top right side of his head on the cot's edge.

Mikey? Leo worried in his own mind. Mikey wasn't groaning or moving around as far as he could hear. Did he just...?

"Okay Mike, just dr-" Donatello came back in and saw that Mikey wasn't there. He blinked until he saw a hand on the floor. He dropped the orange juice and cried out. "Mikey!"

Mikey was laying on the ground, pale and shivering. Blood was oozing out of a cut near the top of his head, where he had hit it on the edge of Leo's cot.

"What happened?!" Raph cried as he and Splinter came running in again. They see Donnie pick Mikey up with difficulty and Raph helped him, worried to death.

"I don't know yet!" Donnie yelled and ran to a cabinet. He grabbed some gauze, disinfectant and more stitching tools. "But it looks like he passed out and hit his head."

"Why that little..." Raph was shaking and Splinter frowned sadly, putting a paw on his shoulder. Donnie yelled his name after he simply stormed out. He couldn't see his brothers this way.

Meanwhile Leo was panicking in his own mind. Mikey! What happened? He fainted?! Where's Raph going, what's going on?!

Splinter felt his eldest's spirit growing more restless and watched him. That's when he noticed the blood on Leo's beak. "Donatello! Leonardo is bleeding!"

Donnie gasped and looked at Leo. But when he sees it was a nosebleed he relaxed. "It's a symptom of the medicine."

Splinter visibly relaxed and put a wrag on Leonardo to help wipe the blood while Donnie was stitching Mikey up. Leo hissed and Splinter sighed. "My son, you are okay as you heard. Michelangelo is okay, he is only weak from giving blood. He must have seen the blood and worried about you."

"That's it.." Donnie breathed. "That must of been why he got up. Stupid little brother..." Splinter smiled when he seen Donnie rub his thumb across his baby brother's head.

"Donatello, you did good. Go and find Raphael, I'll watch your brothers." Splinter replied and Donnie sighed, feeling tired.

But he was worried about Raph, too, and whatever Sensei said to him. Donnie ran out and saw that his hot tempered brother was not anywhere in the lair. He grabbed his T-Phone and immediately went to work on tracing his older brother.

Donnie blinked in surprise. Raph was at the old steam room where they had found that old pit Leo dubbed a 'sewer well'? Why?

Donnie shook his head and after giving one more look to his wounded brothers, he decided to go and save the other wounded brother.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked in worry. Raph glanced behind him, breathing deep. He was currently using his sai and slashing all the bricks in sight, trying to destroy the 'sewer well'.

"This thing hurt Leo and Mikey!" Raph growled while kicking it. Donnie blinked in confusion. "I hate it!"

"What are you even-WOAH!" Donnie rushed and grabbed Raph's hand before he could punch it. "Bro, you can't hurt yourself!"

"I'm not Don, let me go!" Raph argued while pushing Donnie away. Hurt flickered in his eyes as Raph angrily kicked at the well.

"Raph..."

Raphael hated that Donnie was upset, and it was his fault. Thinking back at what Splinter said to him before Mikey collapsed. He told him what was bothering him. About this well, his wishes that had a string of coming true, but nothing like he meant. He hated that Splinter looked at him with those eyes, and had said, 'be careful what you wish for Raphael, because you just might get it'.

"Raph, are you okay?" Donnie asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Raph wrenched it away and forced himself not to look at Donnie.

"It's my fault...it's all my fault..." Raph forced himself not to shake.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Raph." Donnie pointed out, feeling scared and worried about is strange behavior.

"I wished Leo would go...but that's never what I meant. I don't wanna wish fer somethin that would hurt ma brothers..." Raph felt a tremor go through him.

"Raph, we're gonna be okay. It's not your fault. Look, Leo and Mikey don't blame-

"They will when they figure out it was me! That I wished fer it to happen to em! That when I dropped that stupid coin in here my wishes started comin true!" Raph growled and still didn't turn to face Don.

Donnie blinked in stunned silence. He looked at the well. "You think that...?"

"Yeah, I just wish it would stop..." Raph whispered and Donnie clenched his strap, feeling upset.

Suddenly they both gasped when the well started glowing a golden yellow, the ground shaking. Donnie pulled Raph away from it as the light blinded them for a moment.

When everything cleared the turtles had grabbed their weapons. Standing before them was some sort of something...a mutant? It was a woman glowing golden yellow, but she kinda looked like a genie or a ghost.

"My name is Stella..." The woman said while crossing her arms. Raph and Donnie just looked confused. She floated to Raph, who tensed. "You wished for my power to stop, but it cannot."

"Wait...y-you did this to me?!" Raph growled, suddenly outraged. Donnie's eyes widened. "You bitch, you hurt ma brothers!"

Stella glared and waved her hand. "I did not, you did. I gave you what you wished for."

"You pushed Leo over a ledge and hurt Mikey!"

"Again, your wish. It is not my fault you are not more specific." Stella said with a seriously honest and grim expression.

"Raph..." Donnie breathed when he saw Raph shaking in anger. "Please, what the heck do we do...?"

"I can tell you are curious Donatello. I am a mutant, yes, I was a homeless woman who lived around these streets. I got lost in the sewers after escaping a very bad thunderstorm. But this green goo was washing away with sewer water, I believe. It hit me. When I woke I was trapped there." Stella pointed to the well.

"And what...you became a genie?" Raph snorted in anger and slightly amusement. Donnie elbowed him. "What?!"

"I guess you could call it that. You see, I used to be a coin collector, and that coin you found was the one that I always had, the only one I got to keep. Now it is my vessel. Anyone who picks it up, makes a wish and throws it in there will be granted any wish." Stella explained with seriousness.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other and laughed. This was so wrong! This was so stupid! Of all the mutants they've encountered! Stella glared and waved her hand. Suddenly Donnie levitated and was sent flying to the other wall. "Wahhh?!"

"Donnie!" Raphael gasped and then turned to Stella. "What tha shell is yer problem!? I wish you were gone, I said it! Now you have ta leave ma brothers alone!"

"I cannot go that way. I will always grant your wish now, Raphael." Stella slightly smirked because her feelings had been hurt. "You misunderstand me. I am neither good nor bad it all depends on the person which in this case is you."

Raph scowled up at the floating woman and hated the look she gave him. She was basically saying he was a horrible guy? Because he loses his temper and wishes for something bad? Raph growled and then suddenly smiled, thinking of another idea. Gotta love loopholes!

"Okay then Stella. I wish you would leave me alone and I _wish _you would not grant my wish, no matter what I say." Raph growled. Stella's eyes widened in surprise as the well glowed. But Raph rose an eye ridge when her look calmed, like she knew something he didn't. And it was weird that she didn't reply.

She made no protest as she disappeared back down the fluid filled tunnel with a blinding light. Raph used his arm to shield his eyes and only hoped Don did the same.

Donnie blinked as he could not believe what just happened. "That was fake right? That did not just happen…that's scientifically impossible?"

"Nothing's impossible with mutagen." Raph replied while looking down the 'well'. He did not see anything, it did not glow anymore. Something about this was too easy, was it really that simple? She did say she had to grant ANY wish…

Raph rolled his eyes and helped Donnie up. He looked down. "I told you it was my fault."

"Huh?" Donnie asked and then he blinked. "Raph, you didn't know, jeez, you're worse than Leo!" Don saw Raph freeze on the spot and grinned a little, showing his gap.

"Take that back!" Raph barked while jumping on Donnie, who only laughed and grabbed Raph's torso. "Stop it! Don't you dare!"

Donnie tickled Raph's sides and laughed hard when Raph barked out in laughter, kicking and yelling, so both of them fell on the hard floor.

After a few minutes Donnie was defeated after a blow from Raph. "You shell brain! Don't ever do that! And you better not tell the others what happened!"

Donnie smiled as Raph helped him up again. "I promise bro, and I won't tell them about...uh...Stella?"

Raph snorted. "Oh yeah, hold on." Donnie stared as he walked to the well and looked down for a minute, like he was determined to figure something out. "I wish I had hair."

Don paused. Was he trying to see if she actually stayed away? But that wish…

"Pfff...BAHAHAHAAHA!" Donnie cried while falling over. Raph rolled his eyes but waited. Nothing happened. Donnie was now imagining Raph with long red flowing locks. "AHAHAHA _OH MY GOD_!"

"Shut up Don, it wasn't a real wish!" Raphael blushed. Donnie was still laughing and Raph growled. "I'm leavin, ya Shell Fer Brains!"

Donnie was still chuckling as he got up and followed his red banded brother back home.

* * *

"We're back!" Donatello called out to his Father. Raphael gave him a look when their Sensei came out. They both looked at him and saw him smiling.

"How are they?" Don asked quietly while Raph just stood at his side, looking at Splinter expectantly.

"Both are unchanged. Raphael, may I now finish speaking with you?" He asked his face turning serious. Raph nodded solemnly while Don gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before entering his lab.

Raphael followed his Father into the dojo where they promptly sat in front of each other on their legs. Raph hated all of his Sensei's lectures and he knew this one would be no different, especially since he's finishing from earlier.

"My son, do you remember when I told you 'be careful what you wish for'?" Splinter asked solemnly. Raph inwardly flinched at the whole moral but managed to keep his cool face as he spoke.

"Hai, Sensei…" He muttered. "I get what you mean now."

"Ah, I am sure you do Raphael. From what you have been telling me it sounds as if it is more than just a coincidence that your brother has been injured simply because you wished for it to happen." Splinter spoke.

"I didn't wish for this to happen!" Raph blurted without thinking, anger lacing every word. Splinter narrowed his eyes at him and he felt himself waver. "I did not want THAT to happen to him. I was just mad, Sensei. I never wanted my brothers to get hurt."

"I understand this. But because of your words Leonardo took you seriously and he ended up very hurt." Splinter replied calmly. Raph hung his head low, trying not to remember the awful things he'd told Leo. And they were almost the last things he'd said.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I really didn't mean it, my anger just got out of control." Raph almost whispered. Splinter hummed and put a hand to his chin.

"Which is why I am adding another hour of meditation after all your training sessions with me." Splinter said and smiled when Raph looked up, gawking at him.

"And hour?! But, but-"

"There will be no buts, my son." Splinter replied in half amusement. Then he turned serious. "I know that you will benefit from this greatly. As I have said before, you need to focus on turning your anger into power, not rage."

Again Raph wavered. "H-Hai…Sensei."

"That is all I wanted to speak to you about as your Sensei." Splinter spoke up again, earning a confused look from Raphael. But then Splinter's eyes softened. "But as your Father I hope that you know you can always talk to me."

Raphael's eyes widened and he gave a grateful small smile, thankful that his brothers weren't here to see him look 'sappy'. Splinter rose an eyebrow as Raphael began to tell him everything that has happened because of 'Stella'.

* * *

It had been three hours since they came back. Three hours and Mikey was still out of it, but he was out of any danger. Leo had actually woken up. He had begun hissing a couple of hours ago and Donatello kept him company.

He had no idea what Raph and Sensei talked about but Raph seemed in a better mood. After they had whatever talk Raph entered the lab to check on his brothers and then spent a little time with Donnie before going to practice on his dummy outside.

"Not that I don't like him happy but it's weird when he is." Donnie chuckled slightly, sitting in a chair between Leo and Mikey. Leo's hand twitched. "He seems so relieved and I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him right now."

"Eeeeeiii…" Leo hissed softly. Donnie sighed as he gripped Leo's hand.

"Don't worry about us bro. Just get better. All your vitals look good while your hip and shoulder are swelling, but that's normal. It'll go down by tomorrow night at the latest." Donnie explained while felt his eyes water. "I wish you could talk to us."

"Heee-eeee…." Leo hissed a little louder, sounding distressed. Donnie frowned and rubbed his older brother's hand with both of his to warm it. "Eeeeee.."

"It's better if you don't try too much bro, there's a tube in your throat." Donnie replied and seemed to slump at the depressing words. Leo went silent.

Leonardo sighed inwardly but was just thankful Donnie was there. He could feel him holding his hand and rubbing it. He was just thankful he could feel at all. He'd rather not be paralyzed. Besides, he liked to hear Donnie talking to him.

But when was this gonna end? He wanted to open his eyes and see him. He wanted to pull himself together. Leo inwardly jumped in surprise when Donnie gasped and he heard a groan. "Mikey, you awake?!" Leo felt relief course through him.

"Dude…" Mikey groaned again while his hand went to his head, touching the bandage. His eyes flutter open and he saw the lab's ceiling. He looked to the left and saw Donnie sitting in a chair with hopeful eyes and a toothy grin. "D-Donnie? Bro, what happened?"

"Mikey, you stood up and caused yourself to blackout. You hit your head on the edge of Leo's cot. I had to stitch the gash." Donnie then frowned worriedly. Mikey blinked and then gasped when he remembered.

"Leo! Is Leo okay?! He was bleeding!" Mikey yelled in distress. Donnie let go of Leo's hand to put both on his baby brother's shoulder. At that moment Raph rushed in, thinking something was wrong.

"He's fine. It was a reaction to medicine." Donnie explained with a small smile. Mikey slumped in relief while Raph grinned and rushed over.

"Raphie?" Mikey blinked in surprise. Raph stood on the other side of his cot and when he got close enough he pulled Mikey against his plastron.

"You stupid _idiot_ little brother! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Raph growled, scowling when he looked down at Mikey. Mikey's eyes were wide before he gave a sheepish smile.

"Heh, sorry bros. I was just worried about Leo. I didn't think."

"Shocker there." Donnie teased and Raph laughed out loud. Mikey rolled his eyes and looked at Leo. Donnie noticed this and smiled. "He's okay. H's twitching a lot more in his hand and feet, which is good. I've noticed his eyelids moving which means he might wake up in a couple days."

"Really?!" Mikey and Raph yelled simultaneously. Donnie chuckled and nodded his head. Mikey smiled really wide.

"Leo, I know you can hear me bro! We're right here for you! And guess what? I'm gonna bother you till the day you die now." Mikey giggled while Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie grinned, his gap showing again.

Leo inwardly laughed but outwardly he choked, alarming them at first until they realized he had tried to laugh. Raph tried not to let his grin split his face in two, but it was so funny.

"So, we good now Raph?" Donnie questioned while Mikey went on about Leo's recovery, being all bouncy again.

"Yeah, Don. We're good, especially when Leo recovers." Raph's smiled tightened and Donnie nodded, too relieved that his brothers were recovering.

* * *

**NO, btw it is not entirely that simple with Stella, you'll see what I mean.**

**Anyways I'm wrapping up in the next two chapters! Cause I wanted this to be a four-shot but my friend convinced me to do a fifth-epilogue sort of chapter! So thanks for reading!**

**Please tell me what you think because I love your opinions! :D You'll be really happy with the next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so excited cause next weekend starts my SPRING BREAK! :3**

**Anyways, Thanks for all the support via reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes me happy! I'm very glad that you enjoy the story!**

**Happy reading for this second to last chapter!**

* * *

_Five days later..._

Donatello looked over Leonardo's sleeping form for the third time in 20 minutes. Leo has been sleeping more than anything lately, but his complexion is getting better. The swelling has gone down thanks to the anti-biotics. Leo no longer had the threat of death hanging about him but Donnie was still wary.

A sound from the dojo let him know that Raphael was still letting off steam. Since it was still early that morning Michelangelo would be making breakfast and their Sensei would be probably be watching over Raph.

Don went over and checked Leo's hip and shoulder. He had to re-wrap them in bandages a couple of days ago when the swelling went down and left them loose. The coloration was slowly getting back to normal, leaving a blackish almost yellow color. His shoulder had been worse than his hip though, and it was still pretty bruised from the impact.

Donnie sighed again, rubbing his eyes. The injury to Leo's head would take longer to heal, his head was still wrapped in bandages, but at least there was no infection from the surgery. The painkillers Donnie gave Leo made him sleep through most of the week so far, to which he was grateful.

He knew that when Leo was finally able to open his eyes he would definitely be loopy the first time around and a bit unfocused. The swelling in his brain had gone down-thank god- and he was mostly going to be bedridden for at least a month before trying to move around.

"Hey." Donatello jumped out of his shell but turned rigidly to the right. April looked apologetic. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Me and Casey just arrived.."

"No problem.." Donnie replied with a tired smile. He saw April look over at Leo hesitantly. "Still no change since you were last here.." April nodded, feeling her eyes burn and her throat clog.

"Yeah..but at least the swelling...is gone...and his head should not hurt as bad now.." April smiled after sniffing. Donnie went to her and hugged her gently.

"Yeah, thank god for that." He smiled at her after letting her go. She looked grateful. "He should wake up soon."

April nodded slowly, still smiling. "I'll let Casey know..."

"Okay.." Donnie smiled weakly before turning back to Leo. He heard April leave and sighed, putting his head on Leo's cot. "Guess I should go eat, huh...?" Donnie frowned, looking at Leo's face. At least he didn't look in pain anymore, he looked peaceful.

"DON!" Raph yelled, making him jump a foot in the air. Donnie glared out of the lab's doors. "C'mon and eat!"

"Yeah, dude! It'll get cold!" Mikey soon yelled after. Donnie rolled his eyes and saw Master Splinter walk into the room with a fond smile.

"Go and join your brothers, Donatello. I'll stay with Leonardo." He ordered softly, standing beside him. Donnie gave Leo one last look and sighed, standing straight and stretching his limbs.

"Okay...I'll be back Leo.." Donnie replied tiredly looking at his brother. He nodded with a weak smile at Splinter then left the room.

Splinter looked down at Leonardo's form and felt his ears droop to see his son in such a state. He placed a paw on his chest comfortably. "My son, come back to us soon. Your brothers-..._we_ need you." Leo gave the smallest of twitches and Splinter's ears perked and he smiled because he knew what that meant. "See you soon, my son."

* * *

"DONNIE!"

"I'm here, jeez!" Don answered tiredly rubbing an eye. Mikey looked sheepish before thrusting a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in his arms. Donnie blinked. He stared at it and then to his bouncy baby brother, who joined Raph at the island table.

"I know right...?" Raph smirked looking at the plate. "He cooked a whole breakfast, wow.." Mikey glared and pushed his arm. Donnie grinned as he took the other seat next to Raph, across from April.

"This is really good Mikey.." April trailed off with a polite smile. Mikey beamed at her.

"Thanks April!"

"Casey, dude, stop shoveling your face!" Raph laughed hard, dropping the eggs he had on his spoon. April and Donnie gave a disgruntled look towards Casey, who grinned wide.

"Dude! Table manners!" Mikey laughed playfully and Donnie rolled his eyes. April shook her head and allowed a small smile on her face. Donnie stared at the food and carefully ate some of the pancakes.

"Sue me!" Casey's voice was muffled by food and April slapped his arm hard. "Ouw!"

"Bahahaha!" Mikey and Raph laughed hard, clutching their stomachs. Donnie gave a small smile as he ate his eggs and watched in amusement.

It went on like this until almost everyone cleaned their plates of food. Donnie helped Mikey put the dishes in the sink as he rinsed them off to wash them soon after. Raph and Casey were wrestling out of the room before anyone said anything.

"I'll help you Mikey." April smiled softly. Mikey smiled wide as he started filling the water with soap.

"Thanks April!"

"I guess if you got this covered.." Donnie trailed off, staring at April and Mikey, who nodded. Donnie sighed and smiled at them. "Thanks. I'll go back to Leo.."

Donnie turned around and half rushed out oft he kitchen and past the two meatheads in the dojo wrestling to see who was stronger. At least Raph wasn't angry and sulking anymore, but Donnie felt like he was the only one upset that Leo has yet to wake up.

"I'm back Sensei..." Donnie walked into the lab and stared. Splinter was in meditation mode on the floor beside Leo's cot. Donnie blinked but soon Splinter opened his eyes and smiled at Donatello.

"My son, everything is well." Splinter said and Donnie cocked his head but smiled. "I sensed Leonardo's spirit and it is healing at a fast pace." Donnie brightened almost instantly.

"Really?! Did you make contact?" Donnie asked excitedly. Splinter smiled at his son's happiness.

"Almost. If you do not mind I will continue in my room."

"Oh! Sure, yeah! That's great!" Donnie gushed and watched his Father chuckle, pat his head, and walk out of the lab. Donnie rushed to Leo's side instantly. "Leo, I'm glad you're doing really well!"

Donnie was about to say more when something twitched against his hand. His system went cold with stunned surprise when Leo's hand moved a little to grab Donnie's. "Leo?! Leo, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Leonardo's face contracted a little and Donnie's heart soared so fast he was feeling dizzy. Leo's eyes darted under his eyelids before they opened just a crack. Leo saw Donnie a bit blurry but moving around fast and in an excited manner. "Ee?"

"Leo!" Donnie yelled happily, clenching Leo's hand in his. "Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

Leonardo stared at Donnie before his eyes opened a little more. He looked around a bit, but couldn't move his head without dull pain. "L..Lab...?" He was surprised when Donnie began to cry and clenched his hand harder, but ti didn't hurt.

"Guys!" Donnie screamed loudly. "Guys get in here now! Sensei!" He heard clashing in the kitchen and dojo. He didn't have to wait but a few seconds before everyone rushed in worried and almost clashing with each other.

Leonardo looked at them confused, cause they were a bit blurry too. But they surrounded the bed and looked at Donnie, who kept telling them that he was awake.

"Leo!" They cried in happy surprise. Mikey hugged Leo's body hard and Raph looked at him excitedly.

"Mi..Mikey? Ra..ph?" Leo questioned in a slur.

"Yes, it's us!" Raph smiled and looked at Mikey, trying to ease him up and off his brother.

"S-Sensei..?" Leo asked, his eyes half lidded now. Splinter moved past Raphael to put himself in the eyesight.

"My son, you woke up faster than I thought." Splinter smiled warmly, rubbing his paw on his head bandages softly. Leonardo smiled a bit and looked at Casey and April. They both smiled at him and he nodded his head a little before groaning.

"Don't move your head too much Leo. That's the bad injury..." Donnie told him softly. Leo hummed in acknowledgement before looking at everyone again. "How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"A lil..." Leo slurred but sent a look to Raph when he noticed the hot-head look worried. "Raph..ry..sorry...Raph.."

"Huh? What are ya sorry about Fearless?" Raph looked confused for a moment before realizing Leo meant the fight. A rock dropped in Raph's gut.

"Hurt...you.." Leo said and Raph bit his gum to keep from laughing because it was not funny. It was ironic. Leo thought he hurt Raph? No...it was the other way around! Raph saw Donnie eyeing him worriedly and he sighed, putting hand on Leo's plastron.

"No you didn't, I'm fine. But I'm sorry too...I said things I didn't mean.." Raph rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"'S kay..." Leo smiled and finally Mikey got his turn. Mikey got in his face. "Mike-y...blood...hurt?" Leo winced how that came out. Mikey laughed though.

"I'm okay, if that's what you mean! Raph and Donnie took care of me!" Mikey beamed and Leo smiled a little. "I gave you blood though! That's amazing but the needle sucks alot dude..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Casey groaned in agreement and April giggled. Splinter smiled at all of them, just relieved at the whole atmosphere.

"Afraid of a lil needle?" Raph grinned. Casey glared.

"No, but I don't like them."

"Anyways, so Leo how do you feel?" Donnie interrupted. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" All of them were surprised when Leo laughed a little.

"Uh, Leo?" April asked with a worried gaze.

"I..maybe a..lollipop.." Leo whispered and it got quiet really fast. All of a sudden Mikey died laughing and Raph joined soon after. Donnie sucked in a breath to keep from laughing himself, trying to be composed. He was surprised tht Splinter was chuckling. Casey was half on the ground and April kept him up, giggling.

"Why...why did he say that?!" Raph cried as he watched Leo staring at him.

"The medication...I told you he'd be a little loopy for a little while..." Donnie grinned.

"Why's funny...? I want...it..now.." Leo demanded lightly and Mikey's whole body was shaking. He grabbed Splinter's hand with his other. "I know..you have it."

"AHAHAHA!" Mikey threw himself on Raph, who was too busy crying a little to notice. Donnie blurted out a laugh at Splinter's confused expression.

"My son, we have no candy right now.." Splinter recovered, slightly amused. Leo blinked at him and then looked at Raph.

"Ah, too funny! I need some water!" Casey cried. April laughed but rolled her eyes. She helped him up and they both walked out of the lab laughing together.

"Raph.." Raph stopped laughing when he saw Leo's hand in his face. He looked at Leo confused, but Leo was looking at him expectantly.

"Um...what?" Raph asked looking at Mikey, Splinter, or Donnie for help. Mikey was still laughing his shell off while the other two shrugged. Leo waved his hand a little bit, impatient.

"Hurry Raph.." Leo complained and Raph blinked, looking at the hand that was in his face in amusement.

"Uh okay." Raph grabbed it and Leo smiled, happily. Raph blushed from embarrassment.

"I did it Donnie." Leo smirked and Donnie chuckled, looking at Leo's other hand he was holding. Raph growled at Mikey and used his other hand to push his laughing face off.

"Dudes, you guys look...I can't even.." Mikey shook while holding his face. Donnie and Raph both glared at him while Splinter chuckled.

"I forgot.." Leo suddenly spoke up, staring at Mikey. "No more hands. Sorry." Mikey's eyes were wide and Raph barked out a laugh. Donnie looked at Splinter and they both shared an amused smile.

"Hey, that's not fair." Mikey pouted, playing along with Leo. Leo gave a sloppy grin.

"I decide..who's on this ship or not..." Leo told him and Mikey just tried to hold back his amused wide grin. Raph was smirking so hard he wanted to cover it up. But Leo's never acted like this before.

"How long does the medication effects last, Donatello?" Splinter asked, turning to his genius son. Donnie watched as everyone looked at him.

"Depends on the person and severity of medication. For Leo I'd estimate probably a couple of hours at the most.." Donnie looked back at Leo, who was watching everyone best he could without turning his head so much.

"Donnie...can I talk to Raph?" Leo asked blinking tired eyes at him. Donnie looked confused and so did Mikey. He felt it when Leo let go of his hand.

"Raph's right there you can-" Splinter put a paw on Donatello's shoulder and gave him a soft look. Then he understood. "Oh...oh yeah. Mike, let's go help Casey and April."

Mikey cast them a confused look while Raph sighed. "Go with them you shell brain."

"Um, okay. See you later Leo."

"Bye little orange elf." Leo waved the one hand a little. Even Splinter blurted out a laugh at that statement, but he steered his two younger sons out of the lab and closed the doors.

"I wish you could see yourself bro, this is too funny." Raph grinned as he stood closer to Leo now. Leo blinked up at him and grinned. "Why'd ya want to talk to me?" Leo's grin vanished and Raph suddenly felt anxious.

"Are you mad at me..?"

"What?!" Raph asked in surprise. Leo stared at him for a moment.

"Mad at me..?" He tried to repeat. "For running off...I hurt you.."

"No! Seriously Fearless, why wou-"

"I was scared..."

Raph stopped cold in his tracks and looked down at Leo, half frozen at the statement. Leo was still staring at him and it looked like he was reminding himself to blink sometimes. "I..want to say sorry...and then the light pushed me."

"Huh?" Raph asked still stunned but confused. Leo looked annoyed whether at himself or Raph, who knew?

"I want-ed to..say sorry..but the light..pushed me." Leo repeated. Raph felt his blood run cold when he understood what Leo was trying to say.

"It's okay, Leo. It was..." Raph felt immensely guilty and wandered if he should tell Leo the truth. But what if he hates him? Well then he'd deserve it. "It was a new mutant that lives deeper in the sewers, her name is Stella but she's kinda lame..remember the sewer well..?"

Leo was quiet a moment. "Yeah."

"That coin that fell in...it made all my wishes come true or something.." Raph snorted in half disbelief and amusement. "But...my wishes did come true...the time Mikey fell...and.."

"You wished I was gone..." Leo whispered, feeling pain shoot through his body and a heavy feeling in his heart at the memory. Raph gulped and felt his eyes water just a little.

"I didn't mean it Leo. Whatever that argument was I didn't mean a damn thing!" Raph blurted and felt guilt rush through him when Leo looked away. "But it almost happened...I..I can't live with maself if something-"

"I believe you Raph..." Leo smiled a little, finally turning back to meet his gaze. "I know you..and you didn't want me to die...right?" Raph nodded alot and wondered if Leo was actually listening or if he was still doped up. But he remembered Donnie saying something it could be in and out.

Leo looked and saw that Raph's whole body was shaking. he must of been very nervous. Leo clenched Raph's good hand and looked him. "Come here..." Raph blinked at him but leaned in. "Closer I need to tell you something."

Raph leaned in and turned his head slightly so he could hear better. Leo smirked and kissed his temple like he did when they were little and Raph was scared. Raph pushed back fast with wide eyes. "Aw come on Fearless, don't go sappy on me!"

Leo laughed a little before he felt the drowsiness and the loopiness come back. "Love ya Raph...you owe me a serious cookie."

Raph paused at that and then laughed. "Whatever you say bro, get some more rest. Maybe later you'll be back to us."

Leo closed his eyes and smiled. "Okay." He felt Raph lift his covers higher and he must of waited and thought Leo was asleep because he leaned in and kissed Leo's good temple.

"So you're not scared either...but you better not t-tell anyone!" Raph blurted, feeling embarrassed. He walked to the door, not noticing Leo's quick dopey smile. "But..uh..love ya too bro. Wake up again soon."

* * *

**Aww Raphie can be so soft when he wants to! I love Leo's big brotherness! ^_^ Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thanks for any support! Stay awesome! :3**


	5. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I hope your Spring Break is well or is doing well! I had lots of fun with my family on mine, so the writing mojo is back! *laugh***

**Anyways, thanks so much for your support and patience, I will not leave you hanging any longer.**

**Here's the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

It has been a full month of bed rest for me. Let me tell you, that is soooo not fun! Not a bit! I haven't been able to walk around, stretch much, or worse, _train_! I just basically lay here, breathe, and think.

But I am still thankful. I have my brothers, which one of them is always with me and sleeps beside me at night so I'm not alone. I love that because they know how much I hate to just lay here by myself. Most of the time I'm with Donnie so he can keep a close eye on me. It's hardly annoying until he doesn't _stop_ talking about my health. Mikey always jokes around with me and comes to just talk or read to me. To be honest I like talking with Mike the most because he doesn't throw me pity eyes, give me guilty looks, or exaggerates what I can and can't do. Raph won't stop looking like a kicked puppy around me, even after I forgave him for the Stella business.

Right now I'm sitting alone on the bench watching Space Heroes. Man I missed them! Sometimes I can't watch long because my head will pound but Don says that's normal. And sometimes I forget things that I've always remembered but Don says that's also normal.

I sigh and touch the heavy bandage on my head. They all insist I keep wearing it because my skull still has a couple of cracks to heal. Don says he also want's to keep it guarded from re-injury or infection and I just let him. I'm in no position to fight against Donnie, whom at the moment is in the lab.

_"Raphael, my son, you need to equip yourself with patience. You can not just expect to get it right the first time."_ I heard Splinter say to Raph in the dojo.

_"Bet Leo could do it the first time." _I heard Raph retort followed by a whack. My smile on my face grew. Raphael was with Master Splinter doing his extra dose of mediation, which I think we should of started years ago.

I shifted but groaned a little at the protest my shoulder gave when it brushed against the bench. I cringed and held my shoulder, which was currently wrapped and in a sling. It isn't shattered anymore but sensitive because it took half my fall, Donnie says. I would of died if my shoulder had been back.

I shuddered and refocused on Space Heroes. But still, I have a lot to be thankful for. I'm alive-first off and my skull was damaged yes and would probably always be sensitive to easier injury but at least nothing was seriously wrong with my brain, other than the occasional speech blur or memory lapse.

My ribs are healed completely and my hip is just a couple weeks away before I can walk on that leg again. I smiled and rubbed my thigh with excitement. I couldn't wait to be able to walk again!

"Hey bro!" I smiled even more when I looked up. Mikey was walking up with my wheelchair, which I tried to not let bother me. April bought that for me around 9 days ago when Donnie deemed I no longer had to lay in a bed. But I could not walk or I'd bust my hip or dislocate it. How embarrassing but again, I'm alive. I try not to take anything for granted.

"Hey little orange elf." I replied with a warm teasing grin. Mikey burst out laughing as he wheeled closer to me. Trust me, as soon as I wasn't doped up they let me know every embarrassing detail. It still embarrasses me but I honest to god think some of it is funny.

When I first got the wheelchair I was sort of depressed. It was Mikey that wheeled me around like it was a big race, trying to make a game out of it. I appreciated it alot. Plus April's pep talks helped a ton too. Don and Raph helped me paint on it so it's dark blue with a white Hamato symbol on the back. Sensei really liked it and so do I.

"I thought you'd like to do therapy now!" Mikey beamed as he pointed towards the chair. I blinked back to reality and looked at my hip. "But, of course, we gotta wait for Don."

"You don't have to wait long." Donnie replied as he entered the room. He rolled his eyes as Mike blew a raspberry at him and I couldn't help but grin. "You remember, you gotta-"

"Yeah, yeah, D, I know." I sighed as I grabbed his arm. He helped me stand slowly and my hip began to ache so I leaned less on it. But I knew I would challenge myself to lean on it as much as it could handle.

Mikey stood by the chair a distance away and held his arms out. I blushed heavily, like they were parents and I was a toddler learning to walk for the first time. I tried my best not to frown because they were honestly just trying to help me with best intentions. I took a step with my good leg and then with my bad one, cringing and groaning a bit. Donnie hovered, still holding my arm but he didn't baby me. "You can do it bro!"

I smiled a little and took two more steps closer to Mikey. The ache became a throb but I knew that was because I was working it out. I bit my lip, my breathing a little labored but not as much as two days ago when I made it to the wheelchair and sat down.

Donnie smiled alot and Mikey cheered. "Way to go Leo!" I returned the smile, feeling tired and hated that I felt tired. I laughed when Mikey whirled the chair on it's wheels for me.

"Aw, I missed it." Raph grinned as he walked out of the dojo, stretching his arm over his head. "Leo took his first steps?"

"Very funny Raph." I rolled my eyes and sent him a look. Raph smirked as he joined us and stuck his tongue out at me. I slapped his arm.

"You are healing well my son." Splinter announced as he walked over to us slowly, his face a bright proud smile. I blushed a bit.

"Thanks Sensei."

"We should totally celebrate this!" Mikey cheered eagerly catching us all off guard. He looked at me excitedly. "I could make something! Yeah, I could-"

"Please." Raph held up his hand and cut Mikey off. "None of your food experiments." Mikey pouted.

"Why don't we let Leo decide what he wants to do since it is his accomplishment?" Donnie asked amused. I smiled at him. Mikey brightened and Raph nodded. "What do you wanna do Leo?"

I thought about it. What do I want to do? Other than the obvious? I looked down at my lap and fought the sudden urge to sigh. I did not want to disappoint them.

"Can...can we take a walk together and explore the sewers?" I asked quietly. Upon their shocked reactions I added. "Mikey can wheel me around and race or whatever, I know you like to do that...an-and we don't have to go topside or if you guys don't want to-"

"Leo, stop." Raph groaned, placing his hand on my mouth to cut me off. I blinked in surprise. "It's actually not a bad idea."

"Yeah bro!" Mikey grinned as he grabbed the handles of my wheelchair. "I would love to wheel you around the sewers, heck we can beat Raph and Donnie." I grinned.

"Whatever." Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey but then smiled at me. "It'd be nice to get out and explore the sewers. We haven't done that since we were little."

I nodded and we turned to Splinter, who was in deep thought. "Sensei? What do you think?"

"I believe this is a great opportunity for you all to bond together. You may go." He smiled down to us.

"Yay!" Mikey and Donnie cheered while Raph smirked. I looked at Sensei.

"You don wan come ith us?" I winced as my words slurred again. There was an awkward pause because nobody, _including me_, is ever ready for that. Master Splinter put a paw on my head and gave me nothing but a genuine smile.

"You would be more open if I was not there. Besides, we have plenty of more opportunities as a family together." He explained and I smiled, feeling comforted.

"Okay, let's get goin already jeez." Raph blushed with crossed arms and a scowl so I had to blink at him. "Just bein so sappy!" Sensei chuckled and nodded to us.

"I have a map downloaded so we don't get lost!" Donnie grinned as he took the lead. Raph rolled his eyes and followed while Mikey gently pushed me up the small steps and it was so bad that Raph had to carry me over the turnstiles.

I know my face was hard and emotionless cause that's how much I don't want to self-pity myself. I just don't wanna be that person. I can't sit here and complain about temporary things when I could have died.

After being placed in the wheelchair by Raph, no one said a word and we quietly walked into the tunnels. Donnie seemed to be the only one excited, which was a little weird because Mikey was so quiet and Raph was looking thoughtful. I tapped my fingers anxiously but was happy to be out anyways.

"So," Donnie killed the quiet mood and turned with a smile. "Which way Leo?"

All eyes turned to me and I blinked. "U-Uh...let's go left..."

"Yer the boss." Raph shrugged and Mikey hummed in agreement while Donnie's face brightened. Upon seeing his change I smiled back. "Got a particular place in mind or are we literally just walkin?"

"I have a place in mind." I smirked at Raph and he was caught a bit off guard which only widened my smirk. "The drop-off."

Donnie and Mikey stopped walking, so I had blinked in surprise because none of us have been to the drop-off in years.

"Really? I thought you said it was too dangerous to-"

"I know Mikey, but we haven't been in a long time. Besides that was only because you and Raph tried to outshow each other and Raph nearly fell off the end!" I accused while Raph blushed at the memory and Mikey went silent.

"Fine by me as long as it doesn't happen again." Donnie shuddered while trying to hide it with a shrug. We began to walk/wheel towards the drop-off again.

"I'm actually excited to see the place again!" Mikey suddenly cheered, half making me jump. Raph snickered and I glared at him.

"Me too." Donnie grinned as he looked at his phone. It looked like he was placing trackers so we could follow back just in case.

"It's just a big drop off with water comin out of various tunnels..what's so great about it?" Raph huffed while crossing his arms again. I smiled cause I know he likes the place too. He just wants to act tough.

"It looks like a sewer waterfall!" Mikey boomed in excitement. "Its sooo pretty!"

"Somehow picturing a 'sewer' waterfall is not pretty." Donnie laughed and I did too. Raph grinned and I heard Mikey snort.

"Well you know what I meant!"

"Sure I did."

"Oh whatever." Mikey growled and I snickered. Suddenly Mikey's face was near mine and I blinked, giving myself space. "Do you want to go faster? I can go faster and knock these guys in the dust!"

I shook my head. "Doesn't seem like a good idea, Mikey. But thanks." I laughed.

"We don't need you losing Leo." Raph retorted with a small smirk. For some reason a cold shiver racks my body at the sentence and Raph's eyes grow wide. "Leo?"

"Just got a chill." I replied with a small smile, waving it off. It's technically not a lie and he doesn't need to know that the sentence bothered me.

Raph looked hesitant as Mikey blew and bored sigh. Donnie looked behind at us in confusion but just kept leading us on. It was quiet like this for about a couple of minutes before Mikey started up again.

"So about Stella..." He trailed off. We all groaned.

"We've been over this. She's a mutant in the sewer well that grants wishes with that stupid coin. She granted Raph's wishes..but he got rid of her and the coin is in the bottom of the well so no one can get it." Donnie explained.

I tried hard not to shake at the 'grants Raph wishes' because Raph already looked pissed and upset enough for both of us. I don't blame him, but it chills me to think that his wish was the reason a light pushed me off a rooftop.

"Okay, sorry...I was just confused.." Mikey sounded a bit upset so I turned a little to give him a smile. He returned it but I could tell it was forced.

"It's okay Mikey, really. You were just asking." I promised him and he brightened slightly.

"Sorry, it's just something I'd rather not talk about." Donnie apologized quickly, throwing a glance at Raph. The two of them are the only ones that saw her, but me and Mikey were the only ones affected by Raph's wishes...

"I saw a grapevine today." We all stopped and stared at Mikey in honest confusion at how random that was. He was smiling and he looked down at me. "While I went to April's to give her the rest of the money for the wheelchair I saw one growing in their garden!"

"Uh...thanks for sharing that doofus!" Raph smacked his head and he whined.

"Well you don't want to talk about that other thing so I changed the subject!"

I laughed and Donnie face palmed. Mikey rubbed his head but then continued to push me until we heard the distant sound of running water. We all got an excited look on our faces.

"We're here!" Donnie grinned as he put away his T-phone and ran off. Mikey wheeled me fast after him and Raph dashed behind us. We reached the opening and slowed down. There was a big area before the actual drop off which was a big pit that was so deep it was only black, but there was something similar to a sewer 'river' down below to other parts of the sewer. It was pretty cool. The waterfall coming from three different piped tunnels was the best part.

We all went close but not too close to the edge and sat down. I got out of the chair to sit down next to Mikey, that way I was on their level and it just gave me an excuse to exercise and not be in the chair anymore.

"I love it here. Hey, remember when Donnie found the place!" Mikey grinned and Donnie snorted. I nodded my head with a stupid grin on my face. I ignored the slight throbbing in my head and shoulder at the gesture.

"Yeah, _man_ Master Splinter was so mad when we slept too long out here." I added and they snickered.

"Then Raph took the blame for me." Donnie added sheepishly. Raph scoffed.

"Well I remember bein pissed cause Leo was gonna take all the blame!"

I smiled alot and looked at them fondly. "Of course, it's not like we meant anything bad by it. I didn't want Donnie to get in trouble."

"You have a bad habit of not listening to us dude." Mikey grinned while Raph and Don nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Is it a big brother thing?"

"Most definitely." Raph and Donnie replied while I laughed.

"Heh! Good thing I'm no one's big brother!" Mikey bubbled mischievously. I rubbed his head and laughed more.

"Yeah cause yer just one big baby." Raph teased while Mikey sent him a glare. Donnie laughed.

"I do feel bad for Leo though." Donnie piped up. We all looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked feeling much more confused. Donnie grinned at us.

"Because you have Mikey AND Raph as little brothers. I just have Mikey."

"OH! And YOU aren't hard to handle?!" Raph demanded while Mikey nodded in agreement. I snorted and covered my beak with my hands, laughing hard into it to where my body protested. "Shut up Fearless, it ain't funny!"

"I actually listen to Leo." Donnie continued to grin and I laughed that much harder.

"Dude, you ne-" Mikey paused mid-rant and I saw him look towards the tunnel with slightly wide eyes. Raph and Donnie stopped scowling/grinning while I stopped laughing.

"Mikey?"

"SH! Do you bros hear that?" Mikey questioned as he looked confused. Me, Raph, and Donnie turned to silently try to hear whatever it was he heard.

Suddenly that same light I saw from before was traveling towards us from the entrance and I yelped so hard it was like someone jabbed me with a knife. Mikey's eyes grew wide while Raph and Donnie cursed and stood up almost instantly. They got in front of us and Mikey, already being beside me, put and arm over me.

The light turned into something and died down. I couldn't help but breathe in relief as the light stopped approaching. But then I saw her, the woman Donnie and Raph told me about. It was Stella!

"YOU!" Raph growled as he pushed himself closer. "Stay away from us! What are you doing here!?"

"I sensed kindred spirits close by and came to investigate." She said simply, like it was honest to truth. My trembling ceased a little and Mikey blinked in surprise.

"Well go away! I wished for you to go away!" Raph growled while spinning his sai in his hands. What would that do to a spirit anyways?

"You wished for me not to grant your wishes, and to stay away from you. It's not just you here." Stella looked down a little sad if I didn't know any better.

"Well my brothers certainly don't want you here!" Donnie blurted and took Raph's side. "You hurt them!"

"That was not me!" Stella burst but then straightened her posture and held her hands. "I am bound by the coin, bound by wishes. It's not like I wanted to do it!"

"You're not mean, are you?" Mikey spoke up softly. Raph's furious gaze locked onto us while Donnie looked surprised. Stella glanced up with wide eyes and saw us for the first time.

"I-I'm not. I can't help it but it still happens. I am very sorry for what I had to do to you both." Stella bowed a little and I notice Donnie look at Raph.

"She seems a little different than before."

"Being stuck in a pit for a few months will do that to you. Lots of time to think." She replied dryly. I couldn't help but feel like I understood.

"I don't care!" Raph bellowed and we all flinched. "My brother could have died because of you!" My eyes grew more wide. Stella looked at me sadly.

"But he didn't. Because you wished he was alive." She stated honestly. Everyone, including me, looked at Raph. He was staring at her in surprise. You mean, Raph saved me? If he hadn't of wished for me to be alive than my heart would have gave out back then?!

"Oh god.." Donnie blinked as he stared at me in shock.

"Hey, is there any way we can help you?" Mikey asked softly again, his arm still hovering over me. I struggled to sit more comfortable and shot him a 'I'm fine' smile.

"Help her?!" Raph boomed.

"So she doesn't kill anybody, or hurt anybody with other wishes. No offence." Mikey blushed a little after snapping at Raph. Stella nodded.

"None taken. And yes, there is a way." She smiled slightly. "If you melted the coin, I would be free from this world." We looked confused.

"Melt the coin? But it's at the bottom of the well..." I bit my lip and Raph scowled.

"Free from this world? But aren't you a person, like before the mutagen?" Mikey asked looking disoriented. Stella blinked.

"I died when I fell into the well. I don't know how it is possible but this must be the result of mutagen involving my death." She explained somewhat confused herself. My head pounded hard at all this new information.

"Let's go to the well. We can melt that coin and it can all be over with." Donnie said turning to us with seriousness. "No offence Stella."

"None taken Donatello." I was slightly surprised she knew his name but that went away quickly.

"Follow me, I know the exact way to the well from here." Stella replied. Raph glared but I let Mikey help me back into the wheelchair.

"We can not be doing this..."

"She won't harass anyone anymore, including us." Donnie pointed out while I nodded. Raph hesitated but groaned and nodded to us. We eventually all followed Stella but my nerves were still very on edge.

What if this was a trap?

* * *

When we got to the well things were eerily quiet. I couldn't help but notice that Donnie was yet again in front behind Stella and Raph stayed near me and Mikey. I smiled a little at that but still couldn't stop being nervous.

"Okay, so how do we get the coin?" Donnie asked as we stopped behind him. He crossed his arms. Stella stopped and turned to us as she hovered right next to it.

"Someone has to go down and get it." She blinked like that was obvious. All our eyes widened.

"It's like a 15 foot drop!" Raph yelled and she frowned.

"I cannot bring it up, I am a spirit." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Do you not have a rope of some kind?"

"Well we have grappling hooks, but with this type of material I don't think the grooves will work with the slickness." Donnie gulped and licked his beak.

"Who is willing to go down there?" Stella asked and we all looked at her. She was blinking curiously.

"What are you going to do if one of us goes down there?" I asked while glaring at her warningly. Her eyes grew wide.

"Nothing! I benefit just as much as you do Leonardo." She retorts with a horrified expression.

"Then I'll go." Donnie said while taking out his grappling hook. I grabbed his arm, almost leaning completely out of my chair and my hip throbbed.

"No."

"Heck no!" Raph yelled at the same time. Stella looked uncomfortable as Donnie looked at her. "She-"

"We're powerless against her Raph! If she wanted to do something she could just do it! She's bound by the coin!" Donnie argued. "Besides you need to be here to escape, your stronger than me!"

"You are seriously not thinking about-"

"Raph, wait, calm down." I say switching my hand from Donnie's to Raph's. He looks at me surprised but angry. Donnie was looking annoyed. It wasn't until Stella gasped that we all looked up. We turned and saw Mikey standing above the well.

"MIKEY!" We all boomed with white eyes and a glare. My body almost instantly wanted to jump up and snatch my baby brother but he winked and jumped down. Everyone, including Stella, gasped in a surprised horrified way.

But then a hook latched onto the outside of the well and a jerk was heard. Mikey cried out a little. I no longer wasted time as I rushed to look down. My hip hurt so bad but it was bearable. Donnie and Raph were by my sides but we could hardly see Mikey.

"Mikey, are you okay?!" Donnie demanded.

"All good bros."

"Good cause we're gonna kill ya when ya come back up!" Raph snarled and I heard Mikey laugh.

"It's not funny Mikey!" I growled in anger. "You could have just killed yourself."

"Oh chillax bros! My kasrigama chains are longer than one grappling hook! Plus you guys wouldn't shut up!" Mikey retorted and I imagined him rolling his eyes.

"Do you feel it Michelangelo? It should be to the left side of the wall, probably against it when Raphael threw it down." Stella offered and we all blinked with wide eyes, noticing her glance down as she was suddenly beside us.

"I swear if he comes out with one scratch.." Raph shook with anger but I put a hand on his shoulder to both comfort and lean on him for literal support for my hip, it screamed in relief when some of the pressure let off.

"Can it Raph, we need to hear Mikey." Donnie glared and Raph glared back but looked at me and his glare softened as he threw one arm around my shoulder to better steady me. The relief from pain was so overwhelming that I just smiled at him to thank him.

"Wait..no that's a rock..." Mikey grumbled. We all stayed silent to hear his mumblings. "What is that..? Oh it's glass...yikes.."

"Quit stallin shell-brain." Raph rolled his eyes.

"Wait I found it!" We sagged in relief and Stella smiled.

"That is the only coin down there right?" Donnie asked to be sure. She nodded and we all gripped onto the chain to keep the hook of his kasrigama where it was.

"I'm comin back up!" Mikey announced and I felt so relieved. The chains ruslted for awhile and as soon as he was in view Raph grabbed his arm and yanked him up and over the ledge, carrying the chain with him. Mikey was dirty up to his elbows in sewer water.

"You bonehead! Stupid! Idiot!" Raph punched his arm three times for each insult and Mikey's eyes were wide and he yelped. But then Raph hugged him. "You can't just go jumpin into 10 foot wells!" Me and Donnie looked at each other and smiled.

"S-Sorry Raph..." Mikey breathed hard from Raph's death grip hug he does when he's scared. Mikey's fist unravled to show the golden coin we remember.

"Great, now to melt it." Donnie grinned as he observed the coin. Raph took this moment to push Mikey away with a disgusted look on his face from the stuff on Mikey. I snickered.

"How?" Stella asked a bit nervously. We turned to her but looked at Don.

"I could burn it with a blow torch.." He suggested and Stella looked hopeful.

"We are not taking her back to the lair!" Raph growled and I nodded my agreement. Stella looked down and away.

"Then stay here and I'll go get it." Donnie frowned thoughtfully. I sighed.

"That's better than the first option. Go and try to hurry please." I nodded. Donnie nodded once and rushed off. Raph and Stella both looked uncomfortable. I shifted and realized I had leaned on the edge of the well when Raph hugged Mikey.

And for some reason I became paranoid that Stella or that light might push me down the well so I pushed off it and walked to my chair carefully, gripping onto the handles and sitting down. Mikey and Raph looked confused while Stella stared at the wall awkwardly.

"How do you feel Leo?" Mikey asked with a distracting smile. A sharp throb in my thigh answered him but I refused to let the pain show on my face. I gave him a tired smile.

"I'm fine Mikey.." I told him and he seemed to accept it as he refocused on the gunk covering half his body. I shook my head gently.

"Ugh I feel all nasty!"

"Hey your the one that was stupid enough to jump. You got some on me too so don't complain!" Raph scowled as he wiped his arms in disgust. Mikey threw him a look.

"Your the one that hugged me." He retorted and then grinned. I sighed and held my forehead when Raph growled and smacked the upside of his head. "Hey!"

Suddenly we heard a noise and all looked up. Donnie rushed in the entrance with the blow torch and smiled at us. I blinked when I noticed the motorcycle he built Raph outside.

"What the hell Donnie!?" Raph yelled in disbelief. Donnie rolled his eyes but looked anxious before looking at me.

"I wanted to get here as fast as I could..." He blushed as he looked down and readied the torch. Mike wheeled me far enough away for space and sent me a smile.

"You better not have damaged it." Raph half heatedly growled when we all realized Donnie was worried about us. Stella caught my attention as she floated closer but kept her distance. Donnie held the coin with a pair of thick tongs and turned the blow torch on. Raph grumbled as he stood close to Donnie to watch the coin melt.

"You okay Leo?" Mikey whispered as we both anxiously watched Stella tonsee how she was reacting. She was calmly smiling and hovering where she stood. "Your acting all quiet.."

"I am fine Mikey. I promise. I just wanna be away from her. She makes me nervous." I admitted while squirming in my chair. Mikey nodded and for the first time I noticed he was also very anxious.

"Totally with you on that dude." Mikey replied with a smile. I returned it as we turned to watch the coin halfway melted. Donnie's tongue was sticking out as he concentrated while Raph had turned to look at me and Mikey.

Soon enough the coin was close to melting on the now useless tongs. Towards the end Stella began to wail and glow which prompts made me panic as the light returned and Raph got out his sai. But as Donnie finished Stella was crying and she looked at us all.

"Thank you. Oh thank you so much. Goodbye!" She whispered loudly as she began to fade. All our eyes were wide as she vanished. I feel a bit bad test she suffered so much and was so happy to be free. "She...she's really gone..." Raph seemed very relieved and I actually sighed heavily in relief.

"She wasn't that bad after all.." Donnie said quietly as he walked over and threw the golden useless tongs in the well. We all became quiet until Mikey broke the silence.

"You feel better now Leo?" Mikey asked and they turned to me expectantly. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Just very relieved." I actually smiled when Mikey nuzzledeme from behind and Raph smiled. Donnie placed his hand on my leg and grinned.

"Yeah everything will be okay now." he replied while Raph crossed his arms when we looked at him. I laughed.

"And Raph?" I started while he turned to me. "Next time be careful what you wish for okay?"

His eyes grew impossibly wide while Donnie snorted and Mikey giggled. I just continued to smile at him. I know he is forgiven and he knows he is forgiven.

"Yeah sure whatever. I know that!" Raph growled but we knew it was just an act. I snickered and Mikey gave another giggle. "Hey."

We all turned when he suddenly sounded softer. "Lets go home."

"Yeah..." I smiled warmly as they teased Raph. Mikey wheeled me home meanwhile it was Donnie that spoke nonsense a mile a minute prompting Raph to shut him up I laughed almost the whole time.

I am lucky to have my brothers.

* * *

Thanks guys for your support! I had to finish this on my friends tablet and boy that is a challenge! I hope you all like!

I love you guys! Have many great days and stay awesome! ;3


End file.
